Blade's Edge
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: We all know the story. The dragon is slain by a knight in shining armor and the knight and Princess live happily ever after. But what if, long, long ago, the story was different? I'm here to tell you the true story of what happened all those years ago, in the land of magic and adventure and, of course, dragons.
1. Prologue

Blade's Edge

We all know the story. The princess gets kidnapped by a dragon, her knight in shining armor saddles up and sets out to rescue her. The dragon is slain and the knight and Princess live happily ever after. That is how the story is told, that is how we think it's always been.

But what if, long, long ago, the story was quite different. When you think about it, how could a dragon sneak into a castle and kidnap a princess without a fight from the castle soldiers, let alone fit inside its corridors or gardens? And why would her father, the king, send only one man to slay the ferocious beast? The answer, of course, is this.

That's not what happened.

The true story is far more complex. It has been twisted and contorted throughout time and history, registered in the minds of man many different ways.

I'm here to tell you the true story of what happened all those years ago, in the land of magic and adventure and, of course, dragons.

It starts like this.


	2. A Day in the Castle

"Damn it, how could they possibly be strong enough to resist our men for so long?!" Demanded a gruff voice, slamming his fists on a table that held a wide, round sculpture that looked like a three dimensional war map and was illuminated by the only light in the room.

"Their men are obviously more prepared than we are for battle." Another voice resounded throughout the enclosure, this one was more feminine as an armored hand reached from the darkness and struck a red flag pin to a location on the map.

"Not to mention they outrank us in numbers." Spoke another.

"But what are we gonna do about it?" The first spoke again.

"The one thing we can do." A new voice spoke up. "We'll force them to surrender."

"How do you suggest we do that?" The third voice asked. A toothy smirk could be seen in the darkness.

"We're going to kidnap the ward." The voice said simply, his smirk grew ever wider as the others produced grins and toothy smirks of their own.

* * *

"Sire! Terrible news!" A courier exclaimed breathlessly, rushing into the throne room.

"What, what is the matter courier?" The king spoke calmly.

"I've just gotten word from Bosco, the rebel army has overtaken them!" The courier exclaimed, a horrid expression claimed his face. The king's expression became angered.

"What?!" The dark haired royal shouted furiously, standing to his feet. The courier shrunk back.

"I'm sorry sire, but Bosco has been taken by the Dragon Blades." The king cursed under his breath.

"Leave me!" He demanded harshly. The courier bowed and left swiftly. The king began pacing in front of his throne irritably. A knock was heard within the vast room.

"My lord Bora, is something the matter?" A woman's voice asked concernedly. The king turned his attention to his ward and softened his expression.

"Levy, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. It's nothing really, we've just lost another city to those rebel scoundrels." The king said resentfully, momentarily lost in thought. He shook his head, returning his attention back to his ward. "I thought you were in town with your maid?" He asked.

"Yes, we came back earlier than anticipated. Lucy and I had much fun." Levy explained swiftly with a smile. The king smiled in return.

"I'm glad to hear it. You should return to your quarters, I have matters to attend to with my court, I'll call you for supper." The king stated, politely dismissing the blue haired girl. She bowed curtly and did as she was told.

When returning to her room her personal maid was putting her newly bought clothes into her wardrobe.

"Oh, Lucy, you should've let me do that." Levy said, picking up her layered skirts so she wouldn't trip over them and rushed to her friend. The blonde merely turned to her and smiled.

"Come on Levy, this is my job after all." Lucy said kindly. Levy shook her head.

"You should at least let me lend you a hand." Levy insisted, picking up a dress and beginning to fold it neatly. Lucy attempted to stop her but she raised her hand to halt her. "I order you to allow me to help. Besides, I have nothing else to do other than sit and read a book until dinner." Levy smiled kindly. Lucy returned the gesture and bowed her head.

"As you wish, milady." She said half mockingly. Levy laughed as they sorted her clothes together.

"So apparently the Dragon Blades have taken another city." Levy said. Lucy looked to her in interest.

"Really, again? The king must not be happy." Lucy said, hanging another dress in the wardrobe. Levy nodded in confirmation.

"Even though he attempted to hide it, I'd heard his furious voice from down the hall and went to check on him." Levy admitted with a disappointed sigh.

"What?" Lucy giggled.

"I just wish he'd be more open with me." Levy said. Lucy smiled.

"Well, even in the best of Families there are secrets. I know he may not be your true father, but that doesn't mean he isn't a father." Lucy said kindly.

"Easy for you to say, your father works with you in the castle." Levy retorted. Lucy's look darkened slightly.

"Don't remind me. Still though, I can't say I'm not grateful he ran bankrupt, it's nice not to be so entitled to money and achieve something for myself!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. Levy hummed in understanding.

"Sometimes I wish our places were switched." Levy said.

"Well, we can't choose our parents, but we can choose where our lives take us." Lucy smiled.

After they finished putting the clothes away the girls spent the rest of the night talking about current matters of the kingdom before Lucy's father came to tell her it was her turn to serve the tables in the dining room. With a groan Lucy bid her friend goodbye and hurried to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

The guards ate separately from the king, his court and his ward. The guards and soldiers were served last, since they were greater in number than the royal court.

In a calm, quiet air she served the king and his trusted court curtly and with a bright smile. When she placed Levy's meal before her the ward whispered to her

"Tell me how it goes with Dan this time." Levy said with a teasing giggle.

"I'm sure I'll need a friend to vent to." Lucy replied jokingly, earning a giggle from her friend before standing and taking a step back, bowing her head and waiting for permission to leave. Once dismissed she and the other servants left in silence to serve the soldiers.

Lucy never liked serving the soldiers for one reason and one reason alone.

"Lucy baby! I've missed you my sweet!" A chipper voice said over bubbly. Lucy groaned as she walked in with trays of food. Dan Straight, the only guard that was convinced he loved nearly every damn woman that crossed his path. The only reason he was still on the guard patrol was because of his fighting skills. He'd earned the rank of a guard captain in his first year of training, an impressive feat for any soldier.

"Please Dan, I need to serve food to everyone, could you not?" Lucy begged, setting the platters of food down in front of the other soldiers who were rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, my Lucy cake is so cute when she's focused on work!" The brown haired knight exclaimed exuberantly. Lucy groaned once more, but ignored him as he sighed and ogled over her the entire time.

She was more than relieved when all the food had been passed out and she was finally able to leave.

Lucy wandered to the kitchen to clean the dishes that had been left from some of the courtier's.

A little while later Lucy's older sister, Michelle, came to her with some more dishes

"Hey, Lucy, Dan wanted me to give you a message." Michelle giggled lightly as she handed her sister the dishes. Lucy groaned.

"What did he say this time?" Lucy asked irritably, setting the plates, goblets and bowls into the filled, bubbly sink.

"He said that he was sorry that silly rules and regulations kept you two from being together and said if you wanted you two cold run away together." Michelle giggled. Lucy shook her head. Dan didn't know that she used to be noble herself and she'd rather keep him clueless of that fact lest he try to marry her.

"Tell him…" Lucy trailed off, trying to think of something that would shove him off her back kindly. Michelle smiled.

"I'll tell him you appreciate the message but you're not interested." Michelle offered. Lucy smiled gratefully, giving her approval of the message. Michelle curtsied and left to find the love struck knight.

Lucy finished scrubbing the dishes clean and put them all back in their respective cupboards. She'd begun her stroll back to her lady's quarters when a conversation caught her attention.

"Are you sure milady?" Lucy recognized her father's inquisitive tone.

"Yes, I got the letter this afternoon in town, they should be here in a few days." Levy answered. Lucy scrunched her brows in confusion. What were they talking about? A few moments of silence were shared between the two of them to the point where Lucy had thought they'd left. She was about to stand when Levy spoke once more. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't. You realize the consequences don't you?"

"Yes, but who else is going to do it?" Jude debated.

"I will, it's not like I'll-

"No, we must make it look as genuine as possible if this is going to work. Who knows just who may decide to eavesdrop?" Jude reasoned. "Now, it's late, we'll talk more of this matter in the morning." Jude dismissed and Lucy ducked behind a corner before she could be seen as he left for the servant's quarters. Lucy stayed still for a few moments, processing what she'd heard but unable to make much sense of it. Were they expecting guests soon? If so, why wasn't she informed? Lucy shook her head. Perhaps they'd just forgotten to tell her. Even so, she had a sinking feeling.

Lucy pushed the matter aside for the time and made her way to Levy's room to talk with her friend. She trusted Levy and her father. If it was a matter that heeded concern then they'd tell her… right?


	3. Trouble Within The Fortress

**A/N: **Hey, if anyone wants to come up with a better summary, be my guest and PM me please. Thank you! _**REVIEW!**_ On with the chapter! ^_^

* * *

Lucy reached to the high ceiling and stretched her stiff muscles after a long day of work. She and the other maids on the job had just finished scrubbing the ballroom floors. Lucy settled her hands on her hips and admired the work she'd done. The bright chandelier's above shone down onto the freshly cleaned floors, making it give off a beautiful pale red glow. Lucy heaved a sigh of contentment before marching off to find her father. He was the chief servant, after all, she had to report her finished work to him and check to make sure there was no more work to be done. She'd also wanted to ask him about that conversation she'd heard, it had been bothering her. The guests she'd expected had never came and the rest of the servants had looked at her like she was crazy when she'd asked. It was unnerving.

Lucy walked swiftly through the halls and to the servant's quarters where he usually would be at that late hour. She jumped as a clap of thunder resonated throughout the castle walls. Looking out a window she found that the rain was coming down heavily, tapping faintly but strongly against the glass.

She continued walking to the end of the hall and entered the servant's quarters. She furrowed her brows in confusion as he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for Master Jude, Miss Lucy?" Lucy turned to the one who'd spoken, nodding her head to the older woman. "I believe he's gone off to the courtyard, said he had something to do." The woman said. Lucy bowed her head in thanks and ran off to catch up with him.

When she opened the castle door, the rain was heavy enough it looked as though sharp, glass needles where falling to the earth and shattering on impact. She squinted through the misty air, trying to see if she could find her father. She could barely see it, but she was certain there was a figure standing by the main gate. The stature looked right for her father, from the broad shoulders to the posture. She hesitated for a moment before running out into the mist.

The icy rain drenched her dress almost immediately, soaking her to the bone in freezing water. She sprinted through the rain, feeling cold shivers race down her body unpleasantly. She wanted out of the rain soon. Maybe she could convince her father to come back inside.

As she got closer to the main gate, she realized it looked like he was talking to someone. Her feet slowed so she was treading cautiously, hoping not to attract any attention. Who could he be talking to? She was about to call out to him when a shout of halt thundered from her left. Her father turned to the guards shout before running in the other direction. Lucy watched him in confusion. Why is he running from the guard? He hasn't done anything wrong has he?

Lucy squealed in surprise as someone pinned her arms behind her back.

"I've got you now!" A soldier sneered triumphantly. Lucy struggled to be free of his tight grip, but he tightened his hold. Lucy screamed. Her shoulder felt just on the verge of popping out of its socket.

"Lucy!" Jude called, having heard her cry of pain. He tried to run to her aid but was tackled down by the other guard.

"You two are under arrest for the acts of espionage and treason." The guard behind her declared, tying her wrists with a rope.

"What are you talking about? We haven't done anything!" Lucy declared honestly.

"Save it for the king." He said, harshly tugging her away by her bound hands so that by the time they got to the throne room her wrists had been rubbed raw.

Upon entering the throne room, Lucy and her father were thrown to the ground before King Bora.

"What is this, sir Kale? Why have you brought me these servants?" The king demanded.

"Sire, we caught this man and his daughter in the courtyard. We believe they were feeding information to enemy soldiers." The guard clasping Lucy's bonds said.

"Under what terms?" The king asked.

"There was suspicious behavior at the front gate." The other answered. When the king did not respond he continued. "They ran from us when we caught them speaking to someone through the front gate. That, and there was a report earlier today that rebel soldiers had been spotted in town sir." The king thought for a moment, then turned to Jude.

"Tell me, is this true?" The king asked.

"Sire, I was just telling off some traders that came to seek entrance." Jude said. Lucy felt her heart jump. She always knew when her father was lying.

"Surely the soldiers guarding the gate could've handled it." The king said.

"They were changing shifts."

"Yes, so they were. How fortuitous that you happened to be at the gate as they were." The king turned and whispered something to one of the soldiers. The soldier nodded and ran off as Bora turned back to them. "So then, Jude," Bora said, turning back to them. "What exactly were these traders selling?" Jude look up at him and hesitated. He had a thoughtful yet fearful look on his face.

"Well, you see sire, these traders were selling an assortment of items, magical ones included." He replied smoothly.

"Such as?" Bora asked once more, supporting his head against his fist with his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"Such as..." Jude hesitated again. Lucy watched the encounter with horror. Why would her father be lying? What is so horrible to admit? Jude laughed lightly.

"Sire, I really must confess, they didn't truly tell me precisely what they had been selling." Jude replied, standing to his feet awkwardly. "This is all just a misundersta_"

"Sit down." Bora said in a small, but warning voice. Jude furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But sire, I_"

"On your knees, Jude. There is no need to stand, especially one in your position." Bora smiled cruelly. For once, Lucy was scared of his majesty. Jude glared darkly at him, but it was gone in an instant as he lowered back to his knees. The doors behind Lucy slammed open once more, causing her to turn to see what it was. Michelle was thrown to the spot between Lucy and their father.

"Michelle." Jude gasped.

"Ah, now that the last of the family is here, shall I decree a punishment?" Bora smirked, standing from his throne. Lucy gazed up in horror, not paying attention to the fact that Jude and Michelle were both glaring angrily at their king.

"What for?" Michelle asked, not bothering to conceal the seething anger in her voice. Lucy was shocked as she'd heard the venomous remark. Bora's smile turned sly as he walked forward, bent over and held Michelle's chin in his fingers, staring into her fiery gaze whilst his face was merely inches from hers.

"For lying to the King." Bora said simply. Michelle ripped her face away as Bora stood straight again and began pacing between them.

"I knew you would try something like this, someday, and to think you almost succeeded." Bora spoke, shaking his head, but smiling as if it was all funny to him. He turned a sharp gaze to Jude. "I know you were conversing with Dragon Blades. What did you tell them?" Bora asked sternly.

"As if I'd tell you." Jude spat. Bora smiled evilly.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. Execute them." Bora ordered his men with a wave of his hand. The guards moved towards them, unsheathing their swords as four others entered the room.

"No!" Jude shouted and shouldered the two closest to Michelle and Lucy to the ground. "Go, run!" Jude ordered the two girls.

"But, father!" Lucy started to protest.

"Lucy, come on!" Michelle ordered. Lucy glanced back as she turned to run. The soldiers were pinning him to the ground as she ran out of the throne room.

"Leave him, you idiots. Go after the other two!" Bora ordered firmly. Half of them stood and began to run after Lucy and Michelle.

"Bora, you damn traitor! You promised me they'd be unharmed!" Jude exclaimed furiously, fighting against the soldiers pinning him to the ground.

"My promise only held so long as you kept your end of the bargain, Jude." Bora smirked as another soldier raised his sword above Jude, prepared for a downward strike.

Lucy stopped and looked back as she heard an ear splitting scream echo back from the throne room. Michelle had stopped too.

"Lucy, come on, there's nothing we can do." Michelle said, trying to get her sister moving again. When she didn't reply, Michelle tried a different approach. "Lucy, he would've wanted us to keep moving. Come on." Michelle said. Lucy gulped down a sob, but didn't move. What in the world was happening?

Michelle saw three soldiers rounding the corner they'd turned, but the girl still didn't move. "Lucy!" Michelle shouted. The soldiers were charging them, but still Lucy refused to move. When one raised his sword to slice the young maid, Michelle shoved her sister aside, seeming to snap her from her stupor. Lucy spun as Michelle dodged a strike, by spinning away, the sword cutting the ropes around her wrists instead. Michelle took only an instant to notice and twisted the soldiers arm behind his back, simultaneously snatching his sword.

She hit him with the hilt and he crumpled as Michelle spun around, blocking a frontal attack. She shoved the soldier backwards into the other and turned to Lucy.

"Go! Find Levy, tell her what's happened!" Michelle demanded. Lucy shook her head.

"What about you?" Lucy asked as Michelle tripped one and blocked the others sword.

"I'm holding them off, now get out of here and don't look back!" Michelle demanded firmly, angrily shoving the other backwards and slicing at him. Lucy hesitated. "I said Go!" Michelle shouted. Lucy swallowed and, with a heavy heart did as she was told. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew her family and they wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Lucy stumbled to her feet and sprinted away, tears streaming from her eyes as she heard the clashing metal echo through the halls, even over the booming thunder outside. Levy had to be able help, just somehow! She had to!

Once Lucy reached the door to the wards room she slammed her shoulder against it and shoved it open.

"Levy, help, is King Bora, he's_" She was cut short as she witnessed a strange man leading Levy out the window. They turned sharply at Lucy's abrupt entrance. "What do you think you're_" She never got to finish the thought as someone else she hadn't noticed grabbed her from behind and held a cloth that smelled like chloroform over her mouth. She struggled for a moment before her eyelids started to feel heavy. Strong arms encircled her waist as her vision faded to black.


	4. Last Night

Lucy's eyes snapped open, the fear, the dread, the anguish still coursing through her. She bolted up straight, trying to remember her dream but coming up with a complete blank. However she was certain it was a nightmare.

Lucy heard someone groan from beside her and turned her head. Levy was sitting up, drowsily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Lucy, are you awake?" Levy asked uncertainly. Lucy nodded.

"How did I…?" Then the memories of that horrid night returned. "What happened? Where are we?" Lucy asked in a panic. Levy put her hands on her friend's shoulders, ultimately gaining her attention.

"It's alright Lucy, we're safe. Don't worry." Levy said, a reassuring and tired smile splayed on her face.

"But Bora, he… and my father…" Lucy stammered, trying to make sense of what had happened once more. Levy calmly quieted her down, again trying to reassure her.

"It's okay Lucy, you don't need to say anything yet." Levy said.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, remembering that she'd caught Levy in the act of sneaking away. Levy hesitated, her grip tightening slightly on Lucy's shoulder with a concentrated look on her features.

"Well, you see_" But she was interrupted by someone entering the tent.

"Hey, is Blondie awake yet?" A man with sheen black hair asked, an odd tattoo covered his right forearm and there was something cold about his steel blue eyes. What really caught Lucy's attention was the tattoo on his bare chest. A smoke like dragon head, wrapped loosely around a short broad sword.

The symbol of the Dragon Blades.

Lucy eyes widened as her body stiffened. Levy followed her gaze and her eyes widened in realization.

"Gray, get out." Levy demanded. Gray raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry princess, but N_"

"I said get out! I haven't explained where we are yet! His demands can wait!" She said sharply. The dark haired boy shook his head, but ducked out of the tent anyway. Levy turned to a wide eyed Lucy.

"I know how this must look to you right now_"

"We're in a Dragon Blade camp. What are we doing in a Dragon Blade camp?!" Lucy demanded, fear evident in her eyes.

"Lucy calm down." Levy said tenderly.

"How can I calm down? We're in the middle of a camp of notorious criminals, Levy!" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy, just let me explain." Levy tried.

"Explain what? How did we get here?!" Lucy demanded, not caring anymore that Levy was the king's ward and she was a mere serving girl. Lucy was scared, she'd never dreamed of being in a situation like this one. The castle was always cozy, always safe. Nothing ever happened there. Suddenly she remembered her father's screams in those very halls, the shock at seeing her sister fighting off castle soldiers.

"Levy, King Bora, he sentenced my father, Michelle and I to be executed. What is going on here, what happened that night?!" Lucy was beginning to hyperventilate. All her thoughts were jumbled and disorganized. She knew so little, wanted to know everything just as much as she didn't want to know anything.

"What?" Levy asked, staring at her with shock.

"Is Michelle alright? Why were you sneaking out the window? Who were the people in that room with you?" Lucy asked frantically.

"Lucy, slow down, I'll explain if you let me." Levy said, Lucy calmed down enough to listen to her when the dark haired boy came back.

"Look, he wants to see her now." He said, poking his head in and giving Levy a blank look.

"He can wait! No one else is to see her until I'm finished explaining the situation!" Levy snapped.

"Might want to tell him that." Gray said, stepping inside, quickly followed by a pink haired man. His deep black eyes were cold and distant, almost deadly. He wore a one sleeved long dark coat. There was a cloak draped over his shoulders, the black fabric fell down to meet the backs f his ankles and a white, scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. His right shoulder bore the crest of the dragon blades in red as his left hand rested on a sword strapped to his waist. Levy groaned in frustration.

"Lucy, I'll be back in a moment." Levy said, stood to her feet and marched to both men standing by the tent entrance She shoved them out of the tent with protests from the pink haired man. Lucy heard loud and adamant arguing from both parties.

Lucy had no idea why she just stayed put and listened to the argument, she could have just run right then, but for some reason Levy trusted these people, and she was curious to know why.

She began to think of the events of that night, coming up with questions as she recalled conversations she'd heard and things she'd seen. She was still uncertain as to who her father was speaking with at the gate and why he lied to the king. Why did he fight back and run away from the soldiers? Where did Michelle learn to fight? Was she alright? What about her father, he couldn't be dead could he? How did those men get into the castle?

Could she trust what she thought she knew?

Lucy was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the argument had quieted and finally ceased, nor when Levy came back into the tent.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy asked, concern filling her features. Lucy looked up to the bluenette, finally feeling the tears that had seemed to leak from her eyes and tumble down her face.

"Please, Levy, what's going on? I'm so confused and scared. What's happening?" Lucy sobbed. Levy rushed to her friend's bedside and wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze and comforting the blonde. Lucy drew her knees up to her chest and tucked her head between them, stifling her sobs.

"I know everything must be so confusing for you, but please try to understand what I'm about to tell you." Levy said softly. Lucy sniffled and lifted her head. She wiped the tears from her face and looked to her friend. "Now, I can't tell you everything yet, so some questions you might have will have to wait, but I'll try to answer everything I can, alright?" Lucy nodded in understanding. Levy sighed heavily before beggining her explanation.

"As you've already found out, we're in a Dragon Blades camp. I can't say where until they've decided they can trust you, but I want you to know you're safe here." Levy began. "I was leaving the castle that night to stage a kidnapping."

"Why?" Lucy asked. "And how did they get into the castle?"

"You're father told them about a secret way in. He, Michelle and I are aligned with the Dragon Blades." Levy said. Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Why?!" Lucy gasped. She felt her heart speed up. Her friend and mistress was conspiring against the King?! Levy again tried to calm her down.

"Lucy, calm down, let me finish explaining." Levy said, setting her hand gently onto her friends shoulder. "I may have lied to you about trusting the king wholeheartedly, but I swear I never lied to you about how much I trust you. You're my friend through thick and thin, but I understand if you need time to trust me again." Levy said, a sad smile on her face. Lucy was certain she would need time to trust her again, but right now she just needed to know what was happening. "Our plan was to get me out of the castle with no complications, but we weren't expecting you to come barging in the way you did. The moment I saw your hands bound I knew you were in some sort of trouble and when Gray knocked you out I begged him to bring you along. He tried refusing but I insisted." She giggled sheepishly. Her gaze hardened into a more serious expression the next second.

"You need to understand that everything King Bora has told us is a lie." Levy said suddenly, catching Lucy off guard. "The kingdom is not thriving and happy. Everything beyond the town closest to the castle is in despair. I can't give you the details because the leader of Dragon Blades doesn't want it to get back to Bora what we know."

"Levy… who is this leader? Was he the Pink haired man that walked in?" Lucy questioned as calmly as she could. Levy shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't answer that." Levy said calmly. Lucy took a second to breathe, trying to understand the information she's been given.

"Alright, I think I understand, just answer me this." Levy tilted her head curiously. "How do I know I can trust them?" Lucy asked pleadingly. Levy looked as though she were about to answer before she slouched her shoulders and shook her head, a sign that she didn't know. Lucy took in a shaky breathe. Most of her questions had been answered, but that didn't ease her nerves any. She didn't know if she could trust her best friend anymore and she was in an unfamiliar, possibly dangerous place with basically no one she knew she could trust. Her father is most likely dead, as was her sister who were both aligned with the Dragon Blades. Why was she the only one left out of the loop? Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest, no matter how she tried to calm it down.

"… Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Levy asked. Lucy looked at her for a moment before cautiously nodding her head. "What happened to you that night? Why were you bound and crying?" Levy asked gently. Lucy looked down to her bandaged wrists, thinking through the events of that night. She quietly explained everything that had happened while the sun slowly sank in the sky, casting an orange glow into the tent.

When she was done, she could see the empathy in Levy's eyes. The bluenette gently took Lucy's hand and squeezed it between her own.

"I promise, everything will be fine. If you need a few days to recuperate I can hold off their interrogation for a little while, okay?" Levy asked sweetly. Lucy shook her head.

"That's probably not the best idea, it's best to get it over with as soon as possible." Lucy said. Though she really wanted to accept the offer, they didn't seem too keen on being patient.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any problem, really." Levy asked concernedly. Lucy shook her head again.

"I'm sure." She stated with a small, halfhearted smile. Levy smiled in return, patting her hand gently.

"Okay, it's not too late, but would you prefer to see them tomorrow?" Levy asked. Again, Lucy declined her offer.

"If they want to talk to me tonight, then they can. I'm not that tired anyway." That was a lie, she was emotionally exhausted from all the events that had occurred. Levy nodded her head hesitantly and stood up.

"I'll tell them you're ready to see them." She said with a soft smile. "If you need me, I'll be right outside the tent." And she turned to leave.

"Levy?" The bluenette turned her head, her hand already opening the tent. "How long was I asleep just out of curiosity?"

"Only about a night and half a day." Levy answered simply. Lucy smiled gratefully as Levy exited the tent.

Last night. It was just last night that she had been sentenced to an execution. Last night she had caught Levy sneaking out of the castle. Last night her father had been killed and her sister fended off the soldiers to protect her. A lot had changed since last night, and she knew that a lot more was going to change as well. Somehow she had gotten mixed up in the kingdoms war, and soon she'd have to choose her side, both of which she knew next to nothing about.

She sat silently for a few minutes, thinking over everything she'd learned and wondering if she should believe what Levy had told her when she heard someone talking outside.

"Please approach the subject carefully, she's very confused and I don't want you to make it worse." She recognized Levy's voice.

"I'm making no promises." She heard a man state firmly before the tent canopy was opened to reveal the pink haired man from before. He stood there and starred at her for a moment before dropping the canopy as he entered. He pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to her bedside. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know where you are?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. Lucy shook her head, unable to meet his eyes so instead stared down at her hands.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Not exactly…" Lucy admitted. He sighed.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the leader of the rebellion. I'm here to ask you some questions." Natsu stated bluntly and commenced his interrogation.

* * *

**A/N:_ Review! Review! REVIEW!_ **Thank you! ^_^


	5. Untrustworthy

Natsu stared at her, his cold, dark eyes making her uncomfortable. His arms were crossed over his chest while he leaned back in his chair. Lucy waited for him to start talking, but he didn't.

"Are you going to ask me something?" Lucy asked, nervous.

"How much do you know about the Dragon Blades?" He asked. Lucy was a bit surprised. The question was very open ended. She chose her words carefully.

"You're the rebel army, and as that title implies, you're attempting to lead a rebellion against king Bora." Lucy replied. When Natsu didn't respond she continued. "You've taken a few cities and it is believed you want to take the kingdom one city at a time." Lucy waited again. Natsu still didn't respond. Silence was shared between them. Lucy really didn't know what else to say. Other than her personal opinions that was all she _had_ to say.

Natsu finally sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Let me rephrase that. From what you know, how do you picture us?" Lucy had to admit, it was a fair question. If she didn't trust them then they have cause to distrust her. It would probably have been a good idea to say she thought they were doing what they believed to be right, but that would be lying and she doesn't lie. So, she narrowed her eyes.

"You're mongrels. Blood thirsty beasts that are waging a pointless war. You're dragging the kingdom into despair, pillaging villages for what I imagine you consider to be entertainment, maybe using the villagers as slaves. Whatever it is, it can't be good. Levy tells me that things aren't happy beyond the castle, but how much of that is you? How much of that is the chaos you've inflicted? I've hated the Dragon Blades for as long as they've existed, hell I'm even terrified of you!" Lucy admitted. Anger and an emotion Lucy didn't quite recognize flared in Natsu's eyes for a moment, but it was gone in an instant and he spoke in an even tone.

"I see… so I'd assume that means you won't tell us what you know of your King then?" Natsu asked. Lucy remained silent. The Dragon Blades leader leaned back again. "What do you know of your father's connection with us?" Lucy hesitated.

"Nothing at all. He never told me, neither did Michelle. I only learned of it today."

"Do you know why he agreed to help us?"

"I don't know, either you blackmailed him or I really have no idea who my father was." Lucy said coldly.

"What can you remember of the kingdom before your King's reign?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Not a lot, I was just a kid then. My father never talked about him and we just kept to our estate. I only came to the castle a few years after my mom died when my father lost everything he owned and we had to get jobs there." Lucy explained. She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you getting at?" The rebel shrugged.

"They're just simple questions to gather as much information as possible." He stood to his feet. "When you're ready to start talking about your beloved _King_, come find me. I'll show you what he's really been doing to these lands." He replied simply and walked out.

"Well?" Levy asked once she saw him exit the tent. He looked to her.

"It's as you said, she doesn't remember a thing." He said in a hushed tone. "But that also makes her dangerous. If and until she does remember, we have no choice but to treat her as if we had an enemy in our midst. Keep watching her." Natsu commanded and walked away. Levy sighed. She felt guilty for having to do this to Lucy, but Natsu did have a point.

Levy entered the tent. "Hey, how'd it go?" Levy asked.

"I don't think he trusts me." Lucy responded. Levy sighed.

"It's hard for him to trust anyone. He still hasn't warmed up to me." Levy replied. Lucy eyed her a moment.

"He told you to watch me, didn't he?" Lucy stated more than asked. Levy sighed. Her friend was as perceptive as always.

"Sorry Luce, he is still my commander." Levy sighed. Lucy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter that much. After all, there isn't really anything I could do or anywhere I could go. I'm stuck and forced to consider all my options." Lucy admitted. Levy looked to her hands.

"…I told him I was scared of him." Lucy said softly. Levy looked curiously at her friend. "When I said that he looked angry, but there was something I didn't recognize too." Levy sighed. Lucy really didn't realize, did she? Her faith was still with Bora. Levy felt saddened as she realized this. She patted Lucy's arm.

"We should get some sleep. We'll see if you're up to moving around tomorrow." Levy said, getting up and moving to lie in the bed next to Lucy's.

"Are we going somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu said I had to keep an eye on you, he never said I couldn't show you around." Levy sighed contentedly as she settled into the sheets. "Good night Lucy." Levy said softly. Lucy didn't reply as Levy drifted into her exhaustion. Lucy, however, stayed up a few more minutes, thinking over the events of the day. Though few, they were admittedly exhausting, but at the same time a lot had happened. She still felt unsure of what to believe in anymore.

Lucy shook her head of the thoughts and lay under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes for the night as her exhaustion was finally allowed to claim her.

Lucy woke again in the middle of the night, shivering in cold sweats and filled with dread. A nightmare she couldn't remember claimed her sleep from her once again and now she was too afraid to go back into her dreams. So she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat in the tent, waiting in the silence of night for morning to come.

Only a few hours later did the sun rise above the horizon and dimly light the tent. Levy woke when a strong gust of wind pushed the canopy open, shining the early morning sunlight into her eyes and making her stir. When she opened her eyes she smiled lazily at Lucy.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked partially out of habit. Levy nodded.

"How about you?" Levy asked. Lucy shrugged.

"I suppose I slept fine." She lied. There was no need to concern Levy with her problems or give her anything she could use against her. Levy smiled, too tired to notice.

"Can you walk around?" Levy asked curiously. Lucy shrugged and threw the sheets off of her body. She threw her legs over the side of the bed as Levy got up. She stood onto her feet and took a few steps. She turned back to Levy.

"I feel fine." Lucy told her indifferently. Levy smiled.

"That's good. C'mon, we should go get you something to wear, that nightgown isn't going to cut it." Levy smiled jokingly. Lucy looked down, finally noticing that her commoners dress had gone and was replaced by a light and simple gown that reached down to her ankles. She was right, it would be ridiculous to walk around in this.

She looked to Levy and noticed her outfit had changed drastically from what she was wearing in the castle. She was wearing a black leather vest over a dark green shirt. She wore a pair of black shorts, connected to a pair of back, thigh high stockings held up by straps connected to her shorts, a brown leather pouch strapped to her thigh and brown leather boots to match. There was a leather belt fastened loosely at her hip so it hung off one side, adorned with small leather pouches and a white scarf encircling the belt. The two ends that dangled from her side swayed as she moved and an earth colored headband was keeping her bangs from falling in front of her eyes.

Lucy realized that she did look much more like a rebel prepared for battle. She was bewildered as to how Levy slept in that vest.

Lucy followed Levy out of the tent. She noticed the Dragon Blades mark printed in an off white shade on her shoulder blade and felt somehow disappointed. It stated clearly that everything Levy had said was in fact true.

Outside, there were several tents set up in a small forest clearing, but several others stretched out into the cover of lush green vegetation. There was a campfire set up outside the tent Lucy stayed, a few rebels sleeping around it. Levy ducked past them with Lucy following suit and they walked into the shade of trees.

Levy led her to a small tent only maybe a hundred feet from what Lucy could assume was the medical tent where she was staying. Levy lifted the canopy for Lucy and they both ducked inside.

Lucy was a bit surprised with how cozy it looked. There was a small bed to the left side and a few lanterns cast around the small space while several books littered the ground and her bed. There was a bookshelf in the tent but it was already pact tight. Levy leapt over a pile of books and opened a chest at the foot of her bed.

"I hope I have something that will fit you…" Levy murmured quietly. She shuffled through several fabrics that were piled inside. "I thought I had… Ah! There it is!" She proclaimed happily, pulling out a navy blue blouse that looked like it should be several sizes too big for either of them. She handed it to Lucy. "It's one of those 'one size fits all' kind of shirts. Just fasten the laces at the wrists and neckline." Levy explained, shuffling through the chest once more.

"Right now?" Lucy asked shyly. Levy looked up and nodded sympathetically.

"We're not in the castle anymore Luce, you'll have to start getting used to changing in front of other people… well, girls anyway." Levy explained, turning back to rifling through her possessions. Lucy hesitated for a moment before she slipped off her gown and pulled the blouse over her head. She fastened the wrists first, tying them securely while Levy tossed a few thing onto her cot. Then Lucy reached up to fix the neckline. The sleeves wouldn't rise above where she'd fastened them so the shoulders hung slightly lower than they should. Levy then handed Lucy a pair of black pants very similar to her own. Lucy raised her eyebrow as she grabbed them from the former wards gasp.

"Why do you have clothes that are too big for you?" Lucy asked as she pulled the pants on, noticing how well they fit.

"The night we arrived, I told Natsu everything that had happened at the castle. Some of the girls decided to play dress up with me afterwards, finding me clothes. Then they let me keep the ones that we'd dubbed too big so when you needed a change of clothes we could just come here." Levy explained quickly. Lucy nodded in understanding as she pulled a stocking up and connected it with the shorts, repeating the action on the other leg. They were surprisingly mobile for being skin tight.

Levy tossed her a leather lace up vest to Lucy and a pair of brown leather boots and red scarf, then closed her chest with a heavy thump. Lucy pulled the vest around her waist and started to fasten the leather lace, tying it securely at the top over her large bust and then tying the red scarf around her hips in a similar fashion as Levy's. She reached for the boots and strapped those on as well. When she was finished she stood and looked to her former charge.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked. Levy smiled approvingly.

"Like you belong. It looks better than I thought, I think blue suits you." Levy smiled. Lucy smiled back shyly for an instant. It was hard to believe that her friend was aligned with the rebels. Maybe she really did still know the former ward. But Levy had kept a huge secret from her. If she'd withheld that information, was there more Levy wasn't telling her? How well could she really trust Levy anymore?

"Are you hungry? I'm starving!" Levy exclaimed. As if in agreement, Lucy's stomach suddenly growled. Levy giggled and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her along. "C'mon, everyone else should be getting their meals by now. Let's go before all the good stuff is gone." Levy led her out of the tent and towards the main area of camp.

The tent where they were serving food had an entire side open and everyone got to eat outside. There weren't many there but some of the few who were shot suspicious looks and warning glances in Lucy's direction. She cringed back and stepped nervously closer to Levy.

Lucy ate her food in silence, uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting even though she expected as much. She was the odd one out, the one new to this way of living and she knew that made her a liability. She put every one of these people in danger by being there. She could gather information then run away some day and tell Bora all about them.

But why shouldn't she? She didn't trust them, she had grown up on stories of their pillages, and she'd grown to know them as murderers, not brave soldiers doing their duties like the king and his men.

But glaring at her wasn't helping that opinion either. She fidgeted and pushed her meal around under their judging gazes. Levy, noticing this, reached across the table and gently put her hand comfortingly over Lucy's.

"Next time we'll find somewhere else to eat, okay?" Levy asked with a soft smile. Lucy nodded numbly and returned to eating her meal.

Lucy didn't miss the gruff, dark haired stranger that sat next to Levy a few minutes later. She also noticed that Levy ignored it like it was a natural occurrence.

"Is Natsu okay with bunny girl being out of her tent, shrimp?" His voice was just as gruff as his appearance. Where'd he get the nickname bunny girl from? Lucy looked up briefly and noticed it was the one helping Levy out the window in the castle. Levy didn't respond right away.

"He doesn't really know." Levy admitted.

"He won't be happy when he finds out you let her come here behind his back. I'm not going to be the poor bastard that tells him, but you know that someone will." The man said, taking a bite of his food.

"He said I had to watch her, Gajeel, and I'm watching her, but why not let her stretch her legs and settle in, meet a few of the members?" Levy questioned. Lucy just sat back and listened to their argument. She didn't want to interrupt them, it was pointless to get involved while she was just getting the ground under her feet here, as Levy had said.

"I'm not saying you can't do that, but I'm sure Natsu expects you to check with him first." The man Gajeel stated. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to do that. Most of the time it just leads to an exhausting argument that I didn't want to deal with. I was going to show her around anyways, with or without permission that he doesn't need to give me." Levy explained. "Who knows, she may need to know where to find him if she wants to talk, or any of us."

"I'd still appreciate it if you informed me of things like this." The familiar voice stated, sending an unpleasant chill down Lucy's spine. She visibly stiffened and slowly turned her head. He stood right behind her, arms crossed over his chest with a stern glower directed at Levy. He turned a scrutinizing gaze to Lucy and she froze in anticipation. "I don't care if she walks around the camp, that's fine," He started and shifted his gaze back to Levy. "But she has to have someone with her at all times and you are to keep her away from the war tent. Am I understood?" Levy nodded numbly. Natsu walked away briskly. Lucy felt offended that he so openly showed his distrust in her. He wanted her to trust them, right? It has to go both ways though. The fact he didn't trust her was making it difficult for her to trust them.

She doubted she'd ever find it in herself to open up to them if they kept acting like this.


	6. Patience

It was hard to convince Levy and Natsu both to let Lucy have her own tent, but she had managed it. It was hard work, her former charge was very set on the idea that they could share a tent like sisters and Natsu didn't trust the blonde on her own in the least. She felt he treated her unfairly. After a long attempt, they had finally compromised on Levy's tent being right next to hers, though it was mostly Levy and Lucy discussing while Levy went to get approval from Natsu afterwards.

It had been almost a week since Levy had first shown her around the camp. She had shown Lucy where the clearing they had for training was. Levy had told her that Natsu spent most his time here, so if she ever needed to find him, look here first. The only other places he went were his own tent and the largest tent in the camp which Lucy could assume was the war tent. She had been told that he sometimes disappeared into the forest and didn't come back for at most several hours.

Lucy could assume that the reason Levy told her all this was in case she decided to start talking about Bora. She wasn't sure why they needed the information she had, Levy had probably told them everything. Maybe they needed a commoner's perspective for some reason?

Lucy had also found out that many of the warriors here were mages. The boy who had walked into the medical tent on her first day was an Ice Devil Slayer with training in ice make magic. The busty blonde had learned that Gray had a terrible habit of striping.

He also had a girl stalking him everywhere and the water mage had declared Lucy her love rival when Gray had merely said hello in passing.

Levy had told her about Gajeel and that he could manipulate iron, but she had a very vague grasp on just what magic he had and the same went for Dragneel.

Including Gajeel, Lucy had met the generals of Natsu's armies. One of the six generals was Mirajane Strauss, a sweet and well-mannered woman who was more than happy to meet Lucy and was a takeover mage. Lucy couldn't imagine her leading an army regiment with how kind she was.

Then there was Cana Alberona, a brown haired woman that was well known for her heavy drinking. This woman used cards for her fighting as well as to predict the enemy's strategy.

Next was Erza Scarlet, a red haired warrior whose very presence made Lucy feel intimidated. Levy had said she was a reequip mage and the fastest she had ever seen. This was a woman who could easily make an opposing army grovel at her feet.

There was of course Gajeel Redfox and two other men. Gildarts Clive, the father of Cana, was a very powerful mage. He had Disassembly Magic that was powerful enough it would destroy almost everything he touched.

The last of the generals was Laxus Dryer. Much like Natsu and Gajeel, Levy couldn't discern what type of magic he used, just that he could manipulate lightning. He was a very muscly and tall blonde with a lightning shaped scar across his left eye. Lucy thought he was very frightening. With generals like these, she couldn't help but wonder how Natsu was the one in power.

Currently, the doe eyed blond was reading a blue, leather bound novel about a distant war between Fiore and a tribe from the east that they had called The Beastly for lack of their true terminology. According to this book, their army had consisted of monstrous beasts that towered half the size of the royal castle and creatures that took the form of ordinary men. They claimed no land and took nothing but countless lives.

Lucy was completely immersed in the book when Levy poked her bright, smiling face in through the tents canopy.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" She asked. Lucy nodded her head, saved her place and set the book down.

Levy had led Lucy into the forest by her hand and the two just walked in a comfortable silence, seemingly aimless. Lucy was a little suspicious of her friend.

"Are you planning something?" The blonde asked with a cocked eyebrow. Levy shook her head.

"I just figured you needed a break from the Dragon Blades." Levy replied honestly. "I know how strange it must all still seem." Lucy couldn't help but agree. With everything that had happened, she still felt nervous in the presence of others. Levy and Mira both did as much as they could to help her feel comfortable, but it simply wasn't possible yet. Lucy often stayed in her tent and Levy had to coax her out to stretch her legs. "You'd been taught that these people were monsters, it's only natural that you'd feel scared with them. It's a different way of living than when we were in the castle and it's all a lot to take in. I just thought that maybe you needed a minute to relax from all the tension there."

Levy stopped suddenly and Lucy turned to her curiously. Levy lifted her eyes to meet Lucy's. "I just wanted to let you know that if you need a breather, then you can come and find me. I still find myself needing a break every now and again." Levy admitted. Lucy smiled appreciatively and nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you, Levy." Lucy said warmly and Levy smiled as well. The two girls spent the rest of their walk in a comfortable silence, breathing in the forest and listening to melodic sounds of the surrounding life as the sun sank lower in the sky.

Lucy will admit, she was still a bit wary of the rebels, but she felt that she could still trust Levy, and she was beginning to like two or three others as well. Oddly enough, being in the forest with her friend felt somehow nostalgic. She remembered when the two would walk through town, browsing through the shops and stalls, maybe talking about a boy or two. Levy would sometimes try to buy her maid something pretty, but she often refuted the offer. She'd never get the chance to wear it anyways, especially not now. That said, she always appreciated the thought. Levy was always so kind to her and stood up for her.

She remembered a time when she had tripped with a tray of food in her hands. The blonde had made a mess on the floor. King Bora had shouted at her and the maid did nothing to defend herself, just cleaned up the mess while he scolded her. That was when Levy stood abruptly from her seat and defended Lucy, declaring that accidents happen and it was hardly her fault.

Lucy had been shocked to say the least not just that the girl who was practically a princess stood up for her, but that the usually kind king had snapped the way he did over something that could happen to anyone. She had simply assumed that the king must have been especially irritable that day, but she could never be sure. What if what these rebels were saying was true? What if the king really wasn't as saintly as people were led to believe?

Lucy chastised herself. Those kinds of thoughts was how people often fell to treachery. There was no way she'd believe these rebels so easily.

A bright light flashed in her eyes and a sharp pain suddenly bloomed behind her eye, making her stop abruptly.

Levy stopped and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up and came face to face with Levy's expression of concern.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked. Lucy wasn't sure herself, but her head was throbbing painfully. She shook her head gently.

"It's nothing, just a headache." She smiled. Levy relaxed her shoulders.

"C'mon, we should head back before someone thinks we ran away." Levy joked. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Levy changed direction and Lucy moved to follow, thinking over the possibilities of what was wrong. She had been having trouble sleeping lately, maybe she just needed to rest.

The sky had grown by the time they arrived back at camp and all Lucy wanted to do was curl up for sleep. But it seemed as though someone else had other plans.

"There you are, I was just about to go find Warren and have him call you back! Natsu was looking for you, he wants to talk with you." Mira called, running to meet them and gesturing to Levy. Lucy didn't need to ask why. It had been a week, Natsu must be getting impatient.

Levy sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Can you take her back to her tent? She says she has a headache and I'm worried she may be getting sick." Mira nodded with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Do you want me to have Wendy look at her?" The silver haired girl asked. Levy nodded and thanked the takeover mage before walking away. Mira turned and tenderly took the blondes arm, guiding her away.

"So, how are you settling into living here?" The general asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm doing alright, it certainly helps with people like you and Levy here." Lucy smiled honestly. Mira giggled.

"Well that's good." She said happily. She stared a moment before her smile dropped slightly.

"Sorry about Natsu. I know he's frightening, but he isn't all that bad." Lucy was skeptical about that. She'd only spoken with him once, but he'd made it pretty obvious she was a nuisance. He didn't want her there, she was only allowed to stay because of Levy, and it was no secret to her.

Levy approached the war tent and pushed the canopy aside, striding into the room surely. Natsu looked up from the map he was scrutinizing. Levy noticed that he flicked his eyes behind her expectantly and she had to suppress a groan of frustration.

"She isn't here. It was you who said she was never allowed here, remember?" Levy reminded the fire mage. His eyes met hers again.

"Of course I remember, but that also makes it my right to make exceptions. I wanted you both here. It's been a week, plenty of time to decide if she trusts us or not." Natsu declared coldly. Levy scoffed.

"You must be kidding! She hasn't even been thinking about that! She's only begun to trust a few people, no thanks to you." Natsu glared at the bluenette.

"We can't afford to sit around and wait for her to talk. It's either she tells us or—"

"Or what? You'll kick her out? Send her away to where _he_ can find her and kill her? Or maybe you'll be the one to end it?" Natsu tensed, his eyes flared in anger. "Face it, you've got no choice but to wait and earn her trust. The way it's going now, that's never going to happen."

"This is not up for negotiation. Bring her here or I will." Natsu ordered. Levy seethed, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"What is your problem?! Why is it so important that you get her view on things right this instant?!" Levy interrogated him harshly.

"If you have to ask you obviously don't understand the situation we're in! The longer we wait, the stronger our enemy becomes and the less likely it is that we will win! I work to win this war, Levy, and no one, not even the _Princess_ will stand in my way!" The rebel leader moved to walk past her but the small bluenette stepped in his path. "Move. Aside." His voice was low and malicious. Levy wanted to do as he said out of fear. He was never kind when he was angry. Before she could stop herself, Levy said the one thing you never want to say to the leader of any rebellion.

"If you keep acting the way you are, you will become the very thing you are fighting. What's the point in winning the war if nothing is changed?!" Though Levy couldn't stop her outburst, she also didn't want to. He had to know he was treading on dangerous ground before he went too far. Natsu tensed and locked his eyes on her, his dark, scrutinizing gaze making her inwardly tremble. It would be far too easy for him to take her down right then, but he had to know. It was his choice whether or not to listen. Finally, after a long, drawn out silence, Natsu spoke gruffly.

"One more week." He said. Levy stared at him for a moment and he continued. "You have one more week to convince her. After that, we do this _my_ way." He stated firmly, leaving no room for argument as he walked past her and out of the tent. Levy followed him out, watching as he walked into the woods. She sighed, making a mental note to stay away from that area of the forest when she took Lucy out. He didn't exactly know that Levy was taking Lucy away from the camp.

With the thought of her blonde friend she walked back to Lucy's tent, wanting to be sure she was alright.

Levy lifted the canopy to reveal her face and smiled to the blonde.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Lucy smiled.

"May I come in?" Levy asked tenderly. Lucy nodded and Levy ducked inside, sitting on the blonde's bed. "How are you feeling?" Lucy shrugged.

"I'll be alright. Wendy already left, she was adorable." Lucy smiled. She didn't want to admit it shocked her that a twelve year old child was one of the highest trained nurses in the camp. Levy smiled back.

"That's great." Levy giggled. "How's your head?"

"Still hurting. If I'm being totally honest, I probably just need some sleep. It's been a little difficult to sleep lately, you know?" Levy nodded empathetically. She could hardly get any sleep herself. She had to exhaust herself by reading, though that didn't often work. "What did Natsu say?" Lucy asked curiously. Levy shook her head.

"Tomorrow, right now you need to rest." Levy patted her friend's leg and stood up. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Levy said calmly.

"Goodnight, Milady." Lucy said. Levy smiled, knowing calling her _"Milady" _was just a habit. The phrase had already slipped through a few times this past week.

"Goodnight, Lucy. Sleep well." And with a smile, Levy left to try and lull herself to sleep with a book.

A few hours into the night, Levy was reading up on the magic she had begun to learn, Solid Script. It was simple enough to learn, but she wanted to know what she could create in battle that could help her.

She was startled from her train of thought by a yelp she could recognize as Lucy's. She hurriedly set her book down, threw on a robe and dashed out of her tent, making a beeline for Lucy's.

"Luce, what's wrong?!" Levy exclaimed, dashing into the tent to see her friend sitting up, a pale and horrified expression on her face with her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Levy immediately went to her friend's side and gently grasped her shoulders in her hands. She comfortingly shushed her friend. "It's alright Lucy, your safe, nothing will hurt you."

Lucy already knew as much, but the fear of what she saw was still making her heart race. She could still feel the flames from her dream licking her skin and see the bright, orange light flickering when she closed her eyes, even for a second. She found little comfort in knowing her friend was there, but little was better than none and the girl graciously accepted what she could get.

"Shrimp, is everything alright?" Gajeel asked, lifting the canopy to peer inside. Natsu wasn't far behind, his sword drawn and shrouded in fire. Lucy backed away from them at the sight of the sword, but Levy mistook it for her fear of them.

"Get out." She ordered sternly.

"Did something-" Natsu started.

"Get out now, you're just making it worse. It was likely just a bad dream, I can handle it." She growled at them, trying to simultaneously soothe her friend to calm down. Levy was a bit surprised that Natsu of all people had come when he thought they were in trouble, especially after the day's earlier events, but she ignored it that moment in favor of taking care of her friend. Lucy relaxed as soon as they had disappeared from sight.

"It's okay Lucy, it was just a dream and nothing can hurt you now. You want to tell me what happened?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head and tightened her arms around herself. Levy did the same with her and rested her cheek on the blonde's head. She creased her brown when she felt something slick and wet under her fingertips. The rebel looked down to see Lucy's arm was bleeding.

"What happened here?" Levy asked. Lucy looked down, finally noticing the blood. It looked a lot like a burn. Her eyes met Levy's.

"I have no idea." Lucy admitted nervously and dropped her gaze back to her arm, reminded of her dream once more. Levy turned and went outside the tent where she knew Gajeel would be sitting, waiting to see if everything was alright.

"Go get Wendy, now." She ordered and ducked back into the tent to console her quivering and shocked friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review, favorite and follow!


	7. Rock Bottom

Lucy stared at the gauze wrapping her inexplicably burned arms. She couldn't fathom how she had woken with the burns. What was even stranger was she never felt the pain. She remembered it, but it was as hazy as a childhood memory. She lightly brushed her fingers over the wrappings, expecting a sting. She sighed quietly as there was still no pain.

She was taking a walk through camp alone. She knew Natsu would be mad if he found out, but she couldn't find Levy anywhere. She needed to clear her head, sort things out and calm down from the other night. It was admittedly traumatizing to say the least.

"What are you saying, Wendy?" She recognized the pink haired leader's voice as she passed the tent that must have belonged to Natsu, his tone was the softest she'd ever heard it as he addressed the healer. He was keeping his voice low, like he was being secretive. Curious, Lucy shrunk back to where she could easily hide should anyone see her

"I'm saying her wounds don't make any sense. Someone doesn't just wake up with third degree burns and feel no pain. What's more, there was no fire or residual magic energy to explain them." Wendy explained to him. Lucy furrowed her brows, listening in closer.

"What else could it have been? How do we know it wasn't self-inflicted?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you dare even suggest that!" Lucy heard Levy whisper harshly. "You didn't see the look on her face Natsu, she was just as shocked as I was."

"Then what the hell happened?" Natsu demanded quietly. It was quiet for a few moments, all Lucy could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat and the whistling of wind through the trees.

"There's one more thing." Wendy cut through the silence. "My magic wouldn't work. Her burns wouldn't heal when I tried. It was as if they were…" Wendy's voice trailed off Lucy could barely catch what Natsu said next. He held his voice lower than before, as if suddenly afraid of someone other than Wendy overhearing.

"Are you suggesting that she was burned some time _before_ the other night?" The silence that followed scared Lucy. Was it true? Is it even possible for a wound to take so long to appear? How long would it take to heal? Was there ever a time she had been caught in a fire? The closest she's ever come was the dream from the other night.

Did someone cast a curse on her? Did they intend to scare her? If so, it was working. She was terrified of falling asleep now. She was afraid that all her dreams would affect her this way.

"Look, you keep this quiet. I don't want to alert anyone of this except for the other generals. You make sure no one beyond them hears of this, do you understand?" Natsu demanded. If Lucy didn't know him to be cold hearted she might have mistaken his tone for concern.

"I understand. I'll go tell them to meet in the _Ikgalus_." Wendy said and Lucy took that as her queue to duck and hide. She heard the fabric crinkle as the tent canopy was pushed open while Levy's voice cut through the air with a question that had Lucy freezing in her place and listening intently.

"What about Lucy? Doesn't she deserve to know what's going on?" Levy asked.

"No, it's best not to tell her, there's no need to." Natsu said quietly. Lucy shook her head angrily and nearly stormed in there herself. No need to tell her? She had every right to know! For her it could very well mean life or death! If it hadn't been for the fact that she didn't want to get caught she would have stormed in there herself and snapped in his face. She was getting sick of his attitude towards her. He was no king, the people of this kingdom would never accept someone like him!

Just like she knew she'd never fit in here.

She didn't want to hear any more of this and so she stormed off to her own tent. She picked up her pillow and threw in down on her bed angrily. She sat on the edge of her bed and cradled her head in her hands.

Why would he even think of keeping this from her? Does he not even trust her with knowledge of her own wellbeing? What about Levy? Will she go along with him or tell her the truth? Lucy sat there, trying to decide when Levy walked in.

"Luce?" She asked quietly. Lucy looked up and visibly relaxed.

"Levy, hey, I was looking for you earlier." She said honestly with a smile. Levy smiled fondly and nodded her head in the direction of outside.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked. Lucy nodded and followed her out.

They walked in an awkward silence, trying to ignore how thick the silence was and just walk comfortably. Finally, Levy spoke up.

"So, there was something I wanted to tell you, Lucy." She started. Lucy turned her head, hope sparking in her eyes. "It's a little hard to explain, so I'll just say it." Levy took a deep breath and looked her friend in the eye, stopping them both in the middle of the forest. Lucy waited patiently. Levy seemed hesitant.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Lucy said reassuringly. Levy nodded in understanding.

"It's just that… Natsu said…" Lucy held her breath in anticipation. "Natsu said you had the week to start talking about what you know about the King." Lucy stood frozen as she released her breath. Levy bit her lip, cringing visibly. "Look, I know he's being totally unfair, but there is almost no changing his mind once it's set." Levy said. "I did the best I could…" Lucy stopped her.

"That's it? That's what you had to say?" Lucy asked, staring at her friend in disbelief. Levy creased her brow.

"Were you expecting something else?" Levy asked, genuinely confused. Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah, actually, I was." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Levy asked nervously.

"I don't know, like maybe Wendy's diagnosis?" Lucy asked. Levy tensed.

"Well... none of us are quite sure how it-"

"Don't lie to me Levy. I heard you. I know I'm not supposed to, but I went for a walk alone and I heard enough to know what you all think. I also know Natsu thinks it's _unneeded_ for me to know." Lucy spat bitterly. Levy sighed.

"Lucy, you need to understand-"

"You were going to listen to him, weren't you?!" Lucy scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief and the hurt evident on her face. "I had hoped you'd disobey him, Levy and tell me anyways! You're my friend and you of all people know I deserve to know! But it's obvious who you choose." Lucy said.

"Lucy, no, that's not what happened!" Levy said, offended by the blondes statement. Lucy scowled in skepticism. "Did you even hear his last statement all the way through?"

"Yes I did, and it was more than enough for me." Lucy snapped. Levy widened her eyes.

"That just proves you didn't. Natsu isn't the bad guy here. Believe it or not he actually cares about you, about all of us!" Lucy rolled her eyes, obviously not believing that in the slightest. "Lucy, he was only trying to protect you!"

"What else have you been keeping from me, Levy? What else has _Natsu_ thought it unimportant to tell me about?" This had Levy speechless. She was opening and closing her mouth, but she could only croak out a few simple words.

"Lucy… it's not-"

"Not what? You say he's trying to protect me, but from what? What reason or right does he have to protect a girl he hardly even knows or _likes_, for that matter?" Lucy demanded. She couldn't help herself. The dam had finally broken and the emotions she'd had since she got here were flooding out. Levy was again shocked. She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make this situation worse, on either side.

"I… I can't tell you." Levy admitted. She wanted to say something, she really did. Lucy took a step back. She felt betrayed. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Levy, she knew it was a mistake to think she still knew this girl. But now she saw the truth.

Levy was nothing more than a stranger.

"Fine then, I get it." Lucy said, trying to keep her suddenly choked voice the same it was.

"Lucy-"

"Don't… just don't." Lucy said shaking her head.

She fought off the tears that threatened to over whelm her. She ran off. Levy called out to her, but she couldn't listen. She ran deeper into the forest, not caring where she went, she didn't care if they found her, she just needed away from everyone, from everything. Her emotions were running her mind and she let them. She didn't care anymore, she had learned she didn't know a single thing about the world she lived in. Her father and sister were working with the rebels against the king who had wanted her dead not a week before. The very girl who was her friend and charge was also conspiring against the king Lucy had thought she loved, it turns out that she was likely lied to all her life and she was betrayed.

She couldn't trust anyone at all.

Adding to her odd dreams that she almost never remembered and the mysterious burns that she didn't remember receiving before the other night, her entire life was just a terrifying wreck and she had no idea where to go from there.

She eventually ran out of breath and when she did she stopped by a river and sat at the base of a nearby tree.

Unable to hold it all in any longer, her eyes flooded with tears. She regretted all she'd said to Levy, she never wanted her to hear all that, but that didn't make any of it less true or painful. She wouldn't apologize, not now. She was hurt and had been kept in the dark for long enough. Her father had died, her sister was likely dead, the king wasn't the saint she thought, and she had spent the entire week in a camp of what she knew to be traitors to the kingdom. Her dreams haunted her sleep and deprived her of it endlessly. They'd even physically hurt her. One person could only take so much.

She curled her knees in close to her body, staring at the clear, rushing water as she wept and shook. There was no amount of words to describe what she was feeling. Out of all the people to be wrapped up in something like this, it had to be her. The crybaby who worked in a castle because her father had lost his money. The girl who lost her mother at such a tender age she couldn't even remember. The one person most likely to break under the pressure was the one to carry all the weight on her small shoulders. And somehow she knew it would only get heavier.

Each thought only made her cry harder as she buried her head into her knees.

"Why me?" Lucy sobbed quietly, knowing there would be no answer for a long time. Perhaps by then she'd have forgotten about the question completely.

It wasn't long before she heard the rebels calling out into the forest, searching for her. She wanted to laugh bitterly. She knew they'd come looking for her, she was a liability, one they couldn't let escape. There was no point in running, they'd find her one way or another. She wasn't surprised when someone chuckled from beside her.

"I'd have thought that you would run as soon as you found out we were looking for you." Natsu said. She wasn't surprised he was there, but he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She snapped her head up to be met with his smirking face. She was temporarily stunned by his smile, but completely ignored it in favor of glaring at him. She stood up and became as eye level as she could with him while he leaned against a tree across from her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're the last person I want to see right now." Lucy growled. His smirk dropped immediately, revealing the ever so familiar scowl.

"I thought I told you not to wonder off alone." He said coldly.

"Don't act so surprised, you knew this would happen, otherwise you wouldn't have even bothered ordering that." Lucy replied, her tone just as icy. He stood up straight, getting off the tree and standing on his own two feet.

"That doesn't mean I have to tolerate it." He stated.

"Right, because you're the big bad rebel leader, right? Do you know why I'm so afraid of the dragon blades?" He raised a brow in interest and Lucy continued. "It's because you stay so true to your name. Dragon Blades, the beasts with weapons. The mercenaries who want the power all to themselves. I've also heard stories of their nameless leader who is a ruthless, cruel and arrogant bloodthirsty beast. I suppose now I can put a name and a face to that description." Natsu stiffened in anger and Lucy couldn't help but feel smug. She was able to get a reaction. That means she's getting to him. "You and your people are nothing but barbarians, pillaging village after village, relishing in their blood. No wonder I've been having nightmares."

"Do you think we choose to do these things? Do you think we enjoy killing in the rare occasions we have to?" He asked, taking a step forward with each sentence, a glare burning into her.

"Yes." Lucy stated simply. Natsu scoffed in response.

"You humans are all the same, afraid of what overpowers you. We aren't monsters, despite what you think. Dragon Blades isn't just a symbol of our uprising. It means so much more than that." He bit out, looming over her. She wanted to back up, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Then what does it mean?!" Lucy snapped. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark! You all are keeping secrets from me! You I expected as much!" Lucy said, jabbing a finger sharply into his hard chest. "But Levy? My sister?! My own goddamn _father_?! Why is it that out of all these people, I'm the only one who's being _lied_ to?!" Lucy shouted at him. He continued to glare angrily at her. "Levy says that your intentions are to protect me as well as everyone else in the camp, but I find that incredibly hard to believe!" He growled lowly and grabbed her arm. Lucy fought against him, attempting to rip her arm away.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked. Natsu ignored her cries and pulled her away from the river by her arm. She continued to struggle, to a point where Natsu got tired of it. He turned around, wrapped his arm around the back of her knees and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and started pounding on his back while he walked through the forest, completely unaffected by her abuse. "Put me down this instant!"

"Or what? You can't do anything in the position you're in right now. So pipe down and stop being so annoying." Natsu snapped. She elbowed him one last time in the center of his back before crossing her arms and huffing in resentment. "Besides, all this is for your own good. If you weren't so nosy, none of this would have happened." Natsu grit through his teeth, continuing his trek back to camp.

"If I hadn't been so nosy you'd have never told me that I was practically hexed." Lucy scoffed.

"You weren't hexed! Learn all the facts before you start talking about something you know nothing about!" He retaliated. He kept his arm securely locked behind her knees as he carried her.

"And just how exactly don't I know anything about it? You don't know me, how can you know what I do and don't know?" Lucy demanded.

"I know more about you than you know about yourself, that's for sure. I told Levy not to tell you because we don't have all the facts yet. All we have are theories, does that sound satisfactory to you?" Natsu snapped at her, grumbling lowly to himself. Lucy grumbled angrily. Of course it wasn't satisfactory, what reason did she have to believe him? He deceives people for a living. Lucy was at the end of her rope with these rebels. She was going to find a way of getting out. One way or another.


	8. A Need for Answers

**A/N: Hey! Sorry, I had a bit of a writer's block but then I thought of a stupid idea that just kept growing into this and suddenly it wasn't so stupid. You guy's have been kept in the dark long enough that it's time to shed a little more light onto the situation. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Lucy stared in horror and confusion. People were running through the halls in a panic, tapestries were burning and people were sleeping on the floor in puddles of red juice. She knew when people were scared, but what was there to be afraid of? Why was no one getting buckets of water to put the fires out?_

_Suddenly, someone grabbed Lucy's hand. She turned to look and felt relieved to see a tall woman with long blonde hair._

"_Mama?" She asked and doe eyes looked back at her, filled with fear and urgency._

Lucy took a sharp intake of breathe as her eyes snapped open and she felt her back leave the blankets she was lying on. Her body was drenched in sweat and her heart beat erratically. She briefly wondered if she had cried out again like a few nights ago and held her breath, waiting for someone to come barging in.

She was relieved when no one did and exhaled quietly. She lifted her hand and felt her forehead, thinking about her dream deeply. All she could remember was her mother was in it this time, but she could never remember seeing that look on her face. Suddenly that dream flashed back into her mind and she wondered briefly if maybe that was a memory before shaking her head.

'_No, that's ridiculous,'_ he chastised herself. _'Mom died from an illness, you know that.'_ She sighed as her heart finally calmed down, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep, so she sat in the tent the pink haired man had exiled her to until further notice. Levy came to bring her food and talk with her on a regular basis, but it wasn't the same. Erza and Mirajane had been stationed outside her tent, taking separate shifts.

Lucy pulled her knees up to her face and rested her face on her knees. She had three days until Natsu's deadline. Three days to decide whether she wanted to tell them information they didn't need to know at all. Three days to decide if she trusted them. But after all this, why would she trust them? Why should she?

She stared at the shadows that flickered across her tent and wondered then why shouldn't she? They had shown no real hostility towards her. They could have just left her in the castle to be killed by Bora. They could have gone against Levy's wishes several times, but they chose to protect her.

"_I know more about you than you know about yourself, that's for sure."_ She remembered Natsu saying and she clenched her fists into the blankets around her. What did he mean by that? He's keeping so many things from her she's not even sure she wants to put up a fight anymore. She can't leave with that nagging at the back of her mind. She has to know.

But her dreams had been getting more vivid over the past few days. They kept her from getting more than a few hours rest at night, and the next one seemed to be longer than the last, showing more and more of what was happening. It gave her enough to think about she wasn't sure she wanted to know yet.

With that thought, Lucy's eyes suddenly felt heavy and she was lulled back into her nightmares.

_The tapestries were burning, the people were sleeping on the floor as the flames flickered in the puddles and someone was suddenly tugging on Lucy's hand._

_The scene changed to where Lucy saw her father. He was kneeling in front of her. She remembered this, this was when her father had told her they were leaving. The man kneeled in front of her with a grave expression on his face._

"_I hope you can forgive me someday, Lucy." He had said in a solemn tone and Lucy cocked her head in confusion as he raised shaky hands to her face._

"Lucy!" Someone shook the blonde girl awake to be met with the red haired general, a worried expression on her face. "What happened, are you alright?" The woman asked, kneeling on one knee. She dropped her arm to rest on her propped knee and the other to balance herself on the ground.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You're crying." Erza stated, lifting an armored finer to swipe a tear away. Lucy raised her hands and felt the streams on her face. She raised her arms to wipe them away.

"It's nothing…" Lucy lied. To be honest, she didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was because her dream had had her father this time. Erza gave her a skeptical look before standing to her feet.

"Levy will be here soon with breakfast, I just thought I'd let you know. Mira is taking over, I have to train my division this morning. I will be back this afternoon." She informed the girl before walking out.

"Is she alright?" The silver haired general asked once Erza had emerged from inside the tent.

"Keep an eye on her, I think Levy's prediction may be right. I'll inform Natsu before heading out." She stated. Mira nodded in understanding, feeling concerned for the blonde girl trapped in the tent. She couldn't imagine the questions the girl must want answers to. Mira sighed and sat by the fire outside.

Erza followed her promise and stopped by Natsu's tent on the way out.

"Sir, would you step outside please? I have something to report." Erza requested. A few moments later the pink haired leader stepped outside and gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" He asked. Erza relaxed slightly seeing his casual behavior and looked him in the eyes.

"It seems what Levy predicted is coming true." Erza stated and Natsu suddenly became more alert.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Erza nodded.

"Although it seems odd. They only occur when she's asleep. I think it's highly possible it was a more intensive spell than we originally thought. It didn't just erase her memories, it also erased any tie to them. It's possible from what you told us, her burns were received before she had been casted on. There for, the spell itself erased those temporarily as well, so she wouldn't remember accidentally." Erza theorized. Natsu crossed his arms and stared at the ground, troubled.

"Am I the only one you've shared this with?" Natsu asked.

"I told Mira that I believed she was starting to remember, but the rest has only been shared with you."

"Good, I'd rather keep this quiet until we know more. Everyone is under enough stress as it is and we have no idea how badly she could have been hurt. Keep me posted and you may as well tell Mira. She'll find out one way or another." Erza nodded in understanding and curtly bowed before walking away. Natsu sat and thought about Erza's theory a while longer before he furrowed his brows in slight frustration.

"Just what did you do lord Jude?" Natsu questioned himself silently. He had three days until he could find out for himself what she supposedly remembers.

Then maybe he'd have more answers.


	9. Threats to Regret

Levy gloomily stared at her glass, thinking deeply. She knew that Natsu, Erza and Mira had started keeping something from the rest of them, but she didn't have the heart to ask what. Her longtime friend had disowned her and shut her out because she had stupidly kept yet another thing secret. The script mage never wanted to get caught up in this mess and she never wanted to get caught in a web of secrets, but these things had started long before she met anyone a part of it. She and the rest of these rebels knew something about their blonde guest that she didn't know about herself and it was driving the bluenette crazy to not be allowed to say anything.

"_She has to figure this out on her own or she'll be overwhelmed more than necessary."_ Levy understood the reasoning, but it was tearing her friendship apart. Why couldn't she just have been oblivious to all of this like Luce?

"Oi, shrimp, why are you as blue as your hair?" Gajeel asked and Levy slumped even further against the table.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked in response. The Iron mage sat beside her.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up over what happened with blondie?" He asked. Levy flicked her eyes to his face and glared, before looking at her glass again.

"She's hardly talked to me all week, Gajeel. She feels like I betrayed our friendship and wants nothing to do with me." Levy declared softly, dropping her voice lower than before and murmuring. "To be honest, she has every reason to…"

"Oi, don't say that." Gajeel demanded. Levy was slightly surprised. She wondered how he and Natsu had such good hearing sometimes.

"Why not, it's true." Levy contradicted.

"Because, blondie doesn't know all of what's going on. As soon as she realizes, she'll be talking to you the same as before." He said confidently. Levy stood suddenly and glared at him.

"That isn't the point Gajeel!" She shouted at him. "I _lied_ to her! I was supposed to be her friend and I hid something she found as important from her because Natsu said so! I chose duty over our friendship! She has every right to feel betrayed!" Levy shouted as tears started to form in her eyes and she spoke softer again. "She has every right to hate me…" She trailed off. Gajeel wordlessly stood and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her silently. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around him as well.

Mira watched the scene sadly from afar. She badly wanted to tell Levy everything would be fine, but would it really? Mira thought over what Erza had told her the day before and considered telling Levy. After all the secrets being kept as it is, they deserve at least one truth. Mira jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned, coming face to face with the scarlet haired general. Erza gave her an empathetic look, as if sensing her thoughts and slowly shook her head. Mira looked sadly back at Levy.

Should she really do the same as Levy and choose duty over responsibility? She was never one to lie, but she knew that it was sometimes necessary. Was it that way now?

"Mira…" Erza called. Mira looked down. They didn't know exactly why Lucy was having nightmares, all they had were theories right now. They had yet to be proven. She supposed that made it necessary. She didn't want to get the bluenettes hopes up.

Mira didn't meet Erza's gaze as she walked away. It was times like this the armored woman wished all decisions were easy. She thought a moment, wondering why it couldn't be that easy and sighed, making a decision and walking towards the training area of camp.

Natsu was once again sparring with Gray, both their shirts thrown to the side and judging from the way they both were covered in sweat had been going at it a while. It was still at a tie breaker for them. When the general caught the blue haired water mage gazing longingly at the ice demon slayer Erza shook her head and continued walking.

She was making her way to the _Ikgalus _to work on a few battle maps when someone stopped her halfway.

"Oi, Titania, where are you going?" Laxus asked, stepping in her path.

"To draw up a few strategies, why?" She asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching blondie?" He asked.

"It's Mira's shift for that." Erza told him bluntly.

"Speaking of the she-devil, care to tell me why she's been acting so strange?" Laxus inquired once more. Erza glowered.

"I have no idea, why not go ask her yourself?" She contradicted. Laxus smirked and stepped aside.

"I think I might just do that." He replied and Erza began to walk passed him. "I will find out why you both are lying you know." He said. Erza tilted her head in his direction.

"If you don't like it, take it up with Natsu." Erza said calmly and continued on her way. Laxus looked up at the sky.

"Natsu, huh?" And he shook his head again. "Like I'd want to mess with the son of Igneel." He stated and walked off.

Natsu and Gray had both called it quits by then and the rebel leader was thinking deeply. Tomorrow was the last day for the girl to come to him. After that he could do whatever it takes. He sighed at the thought. He wouldn't do much different than last time, actually. The threat just sounded a lot more intimidating than he'd meant it to. There had to be a faster way to do this. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside for later. There were more important things to worry about.

Like how the Kingdom's troops were on the move. He remembered the demands he'd made the night they 'kidnapped' Levy. It's been nearly two weeks and there has been no response. It was unsettling to the fire mage. Natsu couldn't help but wonder if maybe Levy had been a ploy for the people's trust, that maybe he didn't know about the cruelty happening below. At least at first. Perhaps Levy didn't matter as much as they had thought.

A few hours later he got his answer. He and most of the other generals save Erza were discussing the plans that Erza had previously come up with on her own when someone stumbled into the war tent, panting and covered in blood.

"Natsu…" They wheezed. "Outside… western sector… quickly!" Macao said. Natsu's eyes widened. That was where Lucy was. He quickly moved past Macao and exited the tent, Mira and Gajeel trailing behind him.

Upon reaching the western section of camp, Natsu could see the people murmuring and crowding around something.

"Who would do such a thing…?" Some asked.

"I'll kill that retched man." Others growled. Natsu searched the crowd and his eyes landed on Erza. He marched to her side.

"What happened?" He could smell blood somewhere. "Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"She's fine," She said and turned her attention back to the circle. "It's what's over there you should be worrying about." She said and Natsu turned his own attention back to the crowding people. He pushed passed them one after the other and when they saw him they stepped aside. It didn't take long for him to see what was in the middle of the circle. He clenched his fist in anger as Mira and Gajeel came up to see what was there as well.

"Levy!" Gajeel cried and went to the girl's side.

"Oh my god…" Mira gasped. In the middle of the circle, Levy and her two teammates where lying on the ground, bloodied and beaten with a mercenary insignia drawn in their blood.

"Get Wendy." Natsu ordered gruffly and without hesitation Mira and Erza both went off to get the blue haired nurse. Meanwhile, Natsu glowered.

Phantom Lord, the king's favorite hounds. He'd certainly got his answer. That man didn't give a damn about Levy. Gajeel pulled something white from beneath Levy's headband and unfolded it. There were a few moments when he froze before getting up and handing it to Natsu, his arm shaking from rage.

Natsu took the paper from his hand and Gajeel turned back to Levy. He knew he'd refuse to leave her side at this point. Natsu instead turned his attention back to the paper and he froze upon reading it contents. The writing was hastily scrawled across the page, but he could read it just fine. He clenched the paper, creasing and crinkling it, his breathe becoming more raged as he got angrier.

He spun on his heel, intending to march straight back to the _Ikgalus_ and come up with a counter attack when his eyes landed on Lucy. His anger died down into guilt for a moment as he considered telling her. But soon his guard came back up. He would tell her later, right now he had more important things to worry about. He walked past her briskly and marched straight to his destination, the words on the letter making him angry again.

'_Bring Lucy Heartfilia to us in three days or we wipe out all of Dragon Blade's.'_

Jose was certainly going to regret ever making that threat.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm going to murder you guys with chapter ten, aren't I? You'll be falling out of seats going 'WHAAAA?!' and die. I'll update either later today or tomorrow, I accidently started chapter ten first, so I know what I'm doing, hee hee… sorry… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Forgive and Remember

Lucy charged past the red headed woman that was meant to be keeping her in place, storming out of the tent, angry tears streaming down her face. Nothing made any sense anymore, what were these damned dreams trying to tell her?!

The blonde broke out into a heavy run. She rushed passed the rebels of the camp as they stared at her in bewilderment.

The girl rushed into the cover of trees, dashing into the only tent she wasn't allowed to be.

There he was. She knew he wouldn't be happy that she was here, but she wasn't going to leave until she had what she came for either.

_Earlier that day…_

Lucy wasn't sure how to feel as she sat at Levy's bedside. The girl hadn't woken up since last night and to say it reminded her of her nightmares was an understatement. Recently, they had been getting even more vivid than before. She could still hear their screams ringing in her ears.

Levy hadn't screamed. She just trembled and cried and it was almost worse. Her eyes were so far away, as if she couldn't quite wake up from a nightmare.

Was she having one now, Lucy wondered. Guilt washed over her. The last thing she had said to the girl was awful things. Whoever attacked her, if they had done anything worse, Lucy feared she might not have gotten the chance to apologize.

Natsu had waltzed right passed her without an explanation and she wouldn't forgive him for that, but she had to worry about that later. She was fortunate Erza and Mira had mutually agreed to let her visit Levy. With nothing else to do but sit and read, Lucy wanted to sit and stay until Levy woke up. It seemed only fair, considering she did the same for her. Lucy wanted to cry as she remembered all the little things Levy had done for her since she got here. She stayed until she woke, she spent time with her to make her less lonely, and she let her out in the forest, running the risk Lucy could run. Levy had been there and she stupidly shut the girl out.

Lucy stared at her hands. Gajeel had been by a few times as well. He never stayed for long, just long enough to ask what how the girl was doing before he ducked out and went back to wherever he spent his time. But he had been by enough times just overnight that she was starting to wonder if maybe it was more than just checking up on a comrade. Lucy smiled at the thought. Despite everything, she was glad Levy had found someone who cared so much for her.

Lucy hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it had nothing to do with her nightmares. However, now that the situation had died down some, she could feel her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Lucy realized they were just about to close when someone lifted the canopy and came in. Lucy jumped and looked over to see Mira smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked softly. Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's all right. I don't really want to be sleeping right now." Lucy admitted. Mira walked over and sat on the other side of Levy's bed, staring sadly at the blue haired girl.

"…She didn't want to keep anything from you, you know." Mira started. Lucy didn't need to hear it, she'd already figured that much out as well. "It was Natsu's decision."

"I know." Lucy whispered. Mira stared at the blonde haired woman.

"He's not what you think. He has a lot on his plate and sometimes has to make stupid decisions when it's the right thing." Mira said. Lucy clenched her fist in her lap.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Lucy stated. Mira sighed.

"And I agree wholeheartedly." Mira paused. "We weren't planning on your arrival until later… Levy wanted to make sure you got here. Once you did… we were planning on telling you everything… but after everything that happened, we thought it best to let you calm down and kept it a secret." Mira said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked.

"So that when you do find out you'll know we only had the best intentions." Mira explained. "Including Natsu." Mira looked back at Levy. "I can't tell you everything now, maybe when you find out I won't need to," Mira looked at her own hands. "But when all is said and done, would you please not hold a grudge, at least for Levy's sake. She's been the most torn up about this than anyone." Lucy didn't take her gaze away from Levy. Lucy wasn't sure she could forgive them, at least not Natsu. She understood it was all his decision, but all these secrets scared her, and like a frightened animal she lashed out.

With a sigh, Lucy murmured her answer to the general.

"I won't promise anything, Mira, but I'll at least try." Mira relaxed slightly out of relief and stood up.

"You don't have to go back to your own tent, but you should plan on getting some sleep soon. You look ready to fall out of your chair." With that Mira left the tent. Lucy sighed, knowing that her words were true.

Lucy stood from her seat, laid down on the bed next to Levy's and hesitantly closed her eyes.

_Layla looked back at Lucy, her doe eyes filled with fear and urgency._

"_Quickly, Lucy, we haven't got much time." She told the young girl._

"_But mama, where's daddy and Michelle?" Lucy asked, tears coming to her eyes as she knew he mother was scared._

"_They… they'll be meeting us somewhere else. Please, Lucy, hurry, or we'll be late." Layla guided her daughter through the halls and Lucy saw more and more people surrounded I grape juice._

_When a burning rafter fell from the ceiling Lucy screamed and Layla stumbled back._

"_No… We're trapped…" Layla murmured. Lucy stared at the rafter for a moment longer before looking into the large archway they had stopped in front of. She was about to ask why they couldn't go through there when a shadow in the fire caught her attention._

"_Mommy… I thought you said Horses weren't allowed inside." Lucy said. Layla snapped her head and a second later pulled Lucy behind her._

"_They're not…" Layla said lowly. Lucy hardly ever heard that tone and knew that someone was in trouble._

_Suddenly the flames parted and a man walked through._

"_Layla, how wonderful to see you. And the little princess too, wonderful." They snickered. Layla let go of Lucy's hand and pulled something form her hip._

"_Get out of my home you abhorrent brute." The woman seethed and lifted something in her hand. Something purple lashed out and knocked the object out of her grasp. Lucy heard it land with a metallic clatter as Layla was knocked in the other direction, her back hitting the burning rafter. Lucy saw the man begin to walk towards her mother and ran between them, holding her arms out wide._

"_Stop hurting my mommy!" She demanded. The man scoffed._

"_Retched child." He waved his hand and a burst of flame rushed toward Lucy. She crossed her arms in front of her and the flames burned and licked at the flesh on her arms, making her scream and cry and fall to the floor._

"_Lucy…" Layla struggled out as the man began to walk towards her again. He lifted a pointed object above the woman and used his foot to roll her on her back._

"_You're death will break Jude and make him submit. Then I'll make him watch as I burn you and your daughters at the stake before tortuously killing him as well." The man said tauntingly. "Good bye, milady Heartfilia." Lucy heard a man's scream of anguish as the pointed object cut its way through the woman lying on the floor._

Lucy jumped awake, her heart pounding, her breath coming out in pants. That was way too vivid to be a dream. Lucy jumped out of bed and raced out of the tent, right passed an unsuspecting Erza. She could care less if the woman tried following her, she had to find him. No more secrets, no more games, he was going to tell her one way or another and she would not let him be until he told her everything her knew.

She passed the training area first and hunted around for him there. When he didn't show himself she left and checked his tent next. She knew it was rude to barge into a man's tent, but she didn't give a damn. His tent was an absolute mess. Books and clothes were strewn about, leaving hardly any room to walk, but it was still missing the man she was looking for.

With a huff she left the tent again, coming face to face with Erza.

"What are you doing?" She asked, irritated. Lucy's look darkened considerably.

"Where is he?" She said slowly. Erza sized her up briefly before stepping aside.

"He's in the war tent." She said calmly. Lucy rushed passed her and sprinted through camp, hearing the murmurs of the rebels she passed. She could care less. There would be no more secrets, no more lies, and no more things to be torn apart. That man would answer any and all questions she had.

As she reached the war tent she didn't break her stride until she was inside and he was in her sight.

Natsu Dragneel, leader of the rebel army and his generals were standing around a table with some sort of sculpture on it. She could look at the details later, for right now her eyes were locked in on his as she glared angrily at him.

"I want answers and I'm not leaving until I have them, do I make myself perfectly clear, _Dragneel_?" She spat his name out with the last sentence. He held her gaze a moment before fixing her with a challenging glare of his own.

"Sorry, I'm busy, come back later once you've—" Lucy marched forward and slammed her hands on the table the sculpture sat on top of.

"Damn it, this is not up for negotiation! You tell me what I need to know and you do it _now_!" Lucy demanded, making everyone cringe from her raised voice. All except Natsu. He held her gaze a moment before his eyes met Gajeel's and he motioned for him and everyone else to get out.

As soon as the all left he met the girls gaze once more.

"You tell me everything that's going on right now and you even dare hide anything or lie to me." Lucy demanded lowly.

"Where do you want me to start? With the fact that the men who attacked Levy were hired by your beloved king? Or that the true royal family of Fiore was usurped… Princess Heartfilia?" He asked and Lucy froze.

'_What did he just call me…?_'

* * *

**A/N: I told you I'd murder you. I know I'm totally trolling you guys but it's so much fun! I get more Reviews that way and they are Hilarious! Plus it keeps you on the edge of your seat. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect the next one soon! God, I love writing. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.S.: When this is done I'm planning on a making a little credit reel and posting it on youtube, but I need pictures to do so. If you guys want, you could draw fanart for this fic and give me a link to find it. I'll post the link on my profile and credit you in the credits. I can't wait to see what you come up with!**


	11. Igneel's Tomb

"W...what did you say?" Lucy asked as she felt her heart hammer in her chest and her breath hitch in her throat. Natsu stared at her.

"As I said, we kept these things from you for a reason. With everything that's been going on, it's too much for you to handle, I think you've been overwhelmed enough, don't you agree?" Natsu said and moved to take her outside. She side stepped him and dodged behind him, further into the tent.

"No, what did you mean by 'Princess'? I'm no princess, I'm a hand maid, the daughter of a-"

"Former noble, I know. Tell me this, did your father ever mention the king while you were growing up? Did your mother or your sister? Can you even remember a time when those brick, tapestry decorated hallways seemed unfamiliar?" Natsu demanded, stepping forward again. Lucy tried hard to think of a time like that, she tried to hear any conversation her parents have had about the highest family of power in the kingdom.

"Hold on a minute, I can't be-" Lucy took a step back as the rebel advanced.

"What was it like, living as a noble child? Do you remember the day the castle burnt?" She wanted to keep her promise to know everything, but she found herself wanting to run with the more she heard.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded, taking several more steps back. Natsu simply carried on.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you're father decided to keep you from the truth of his opinion? Why he decided to go behind your back and conspire against your beloved King?" Lucy froze and stared at him. He stepped forward until his chest was only inches away from her face. He stared down at her with a solid expression.

"You're making it up..." Lucy huffed under her breath.

"Is it a bluff that Phantom Lord, the under dogs of your king, decided to attack your best friend to send us a message? Is it a bluff that Bora wanted you, your father and your sister dead not two weeks ago?" Lucy shook her head, choosing not to believe him. "Face it!" Natsu snapped. "Everything you've known is a lie! Everything you think you are is wrong!"

"Stop it..." Lucy choked out, her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to leave.

"But you're the one who wanted to hear this. You aren't the maid Lucy Heartfilia."

"I said stop it." Lucy repeated. She wanted to run.

"You are the only remaining remnant of Fiore's royal family, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of King Jude and Queen Layla Heartfilia." Natsu snarled quietly. Suddenly there was a very loud smacking sound.

Natsu's face was turned to the side, a bright red hand print on his cheek and a look of shock and confusion on his face. Lucy's eyes were shadowed from view, her hand still outstretched as she breathed heavily.

She had struck him.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as her hand slowly fell back to her side and the rebel turned his head in her direction slowly. She stood there and heaved, clenching her fists at her sides and refusing to raise her eyes.

"I don't believe you." She growled, but the words tasted toxic, untruthful in themselves. She didn't believe her own words. Natsu spoke in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Only your sealed memories hold the whole truth, but whether you believe it or not, the truth won't change." Natsu said lowly and loomed over the girl, making her lean away. "Now get out." He demanded. Lucy did as she was told and scuttled around him. Natsu stood there, his back hunched and shoulders tense until he breathed deeply, relaxing. He knew what he said was cruel, but he had more urgent things to worry about than some girl.

He calmed himself down enough and took a closer look around the_ Ikgalus_.

The tent was red, illuminated as if it were fire from the sunlight outside. Few decorations were in the tent, a few dear skins hung from the posts that held the tent up and lanterns hung down from above. But there was a reason they called it_ Ikgalus_.

Natsu was quietly thankful Lucy hadn't noticed the skeleton wrapped around the room, pushed up against the sides of the tent. The large skull and tail tip of the creature greeted those who came into the tent.

There was reason it was called _Ikgalus_, the dragon tongue for 'Igneel's Tomb'.

Natsu remembered the note still stuffed in his pocket, the words they held ringing in his head as if they'd been spoken.

_Give us the princess or the next attack won't be so merciful._

He won't be intimidated by the likes of Jose and his underlings. Those mercenaries were going to learn their place.

...

Lucy ran back to her tent, rushing past a concerned Mirajane and Erza. The blonde woman wanted to run herself back to her tent where she could cry in as much privacy as she'd get, but she found her legs carrying her in a different direction.

Her feet hit the ground forcefully as she rushed past people moving around camp, doing what they must. She ran and brushed past the entrance to the medical tent, freezing at the entry way.

She stared at her best friend, still asleep but no longer looking in pain. Lucy walked over to her side and fell to her knees, feeling weak and frail all of a sudden. She cradled her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Levy..." She wept, inhaling a shaky breath. "If I'd have only listened." Lucy looked up at her sleeping face. "Natsu's right, what was I thinking?" Lucy wept, letting her head rest on the bluenette's bed.

"It ain't your fault, bunny girl." A rough voice said. Lucy didn't even bother looking up at Gajeel. He visits often, she should have known he'd come to see Levy.

"It isn't hard to figure out Gajeel." Lucy sobbed. "Natsu said the people who attacked Levy were Bora's underdogs. If he knows I'm..." Lucy hesitated and shook her head. "If you all think I'm the princess he'll have sent them to kill me or collect me. Levy was unfortunate enough to get in their way." Lucy explained. Gajeel scoffed.

"She won't see it as that, so don't say it." He huffed.

"It's not a secret that you all think it would be easier if I wasn't here." Lucy snapped. Gajeel hesitated.

"Lucy..." Levy croaked. Lucy looked at her friend, but saw no change in her condition other than her lips were now slightly parted. She heard Gajeel sigh but didn't turn around.

"We'll be moving camp in a few days. Bora's mercs are bound to have told him where we are. Just thought you should know." He said. When she didn't respond he turned to leave.

"Thank you." She said. He stopped.

"Don't thank me when I haven't done nothing." He said. Lucy shook her head and turned to him.

"That's not what I meant. Levy's lucky to have you." Gajeel blushed slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied gruffly and left. Lucy smiled and turned back to her friend.

"I really am sorry, Levy. Don't tell Natsu. You've kept things from me at his request. Just keep one more thing for me." Lucy whispered softly.

...

_"Lucy, sweet heart! Come here!" Layla called to her daughter. The little girl turned around with a small wreath of roses around her head, a bright smile on her face. She ran into her mother's arms and giggled happily._

_"Look mama, it's just like yours!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the circlet on her head. The woman giggled happily._

_"It's very beautiful dear. Fit for a princess." She replied. Lucy laughed loudly and leaned backward. Layla reacted instinctively and held the girl upside down._

_"Careful Lucy or you'll fall on you head!" Layla exclaimed, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips._

_"We're so glad to have you as our guest, milord. Please, Lord Jude is waiting for you, right this way." The mother and daughter turned to the sound of the servant's voice. Lucy saw a tall butler with long black hair and dressed in finery following a servant into the castle. At his side was a boy, older than Lucy with short hair. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy. His deep blue eyes made the little girl feel uneasy. She righted herself and hid behind her mother._

_"What's the matter sweetie?" She asked. Lucy didn't reply, just watched the boy wearily as he and the older man went inside the castle. She didn't like the feeling she got from them._

...

Lucy opened her eyes groggily and sat up. She lifted her hand to her eyes and felt something wet. She inspected her fingers. Was she crying? She looked around, noticing she was back in her own tent. She couldn't help but think back to her dream.

Was that boy Bora? Who was the man with him? She felt relieved that this dream wasn't like the others. She could only hope it would stay that way.


	12. Memories

"Come on Lucy, we need to hurry!" A girl in layered skirts whispered loudly to a small blonde. Lucy seemed a little nervous, but followed her older sisters bidding anyway, hurrying along. Together the two ran up to the castles towers, and further, running along the roofs until they found their destination. The two girls peered down into the garden from above.

Among the bushes of roses stood two men and a woman in a pink, frilled dress. One of the two men wore a black tail coat with long curly black hair, though his back was turned to the two princess's. The other man wore red fabrics with gold and silver embroidery, a long red cape hung from his shoulder pads. On the man's dark blonde head sat a golden, Celtic crown. Beside him, his wife had bright gold locks of hair held up in a neat bun with a silver, diamond encrusted crown. The three adults were obviously having a very deep discussion. Michelle listened very closely, leaning dangerously close to the edge of the coble stone arc that hid them from view.

"I can't hear what their saying." Michelle whispered to her sister. After a few moments of trying harder she shook her head and took the younger princess's hand in hers. "C'mon, let's get closer." She said. The five year old wanted to protest, but she also didn't want to get her sister caught. So, with only small whimpers of complaints, she followed her sister down the roof and they hid behind a bush. Still being too far away, they hid behind another, closer to the trio, until they finally began to hear their conversation.

"… be another option, surely." Lucy heard her mother say. The black haired butler shook his head and spoke with a voice that was deep and desolate, polite.

"My lord has informed me that if he is to maintain his family's status as powerful allies to your kingdom, this must be done."

"But, they all are so young! This can't be all the options." It was their fathers turn to protest this time.

"Believe me, my lord has entertained all other possibilities, but they all lead to naught. If it would make you feel more comfortable, he is willing to wait until one of your daughters comes of age." The butler offered. The king and queen looked grievously at each other, attempting to think this through. When neither could come up with a satisfying answer, the queen gave the man a solid stare.

"Tell your lord we will consider his offer, but nothing is certain as of this moment. I implore you to wait patiently for our response." She explained and the man bowed curtly.

"Lady Layla, Lord Jude, I bid you two a fond goodnight." He said and turned to leave.

The man left and the sisters sighed in relief.

"Girls," their father's voice called and they both went rigid. "Come out of there." He demanded and they stood up, hanging their heads so as not to meet their parent's eyes. "What all did you hear?" He asked. Lucy opened her moth to answer when Michelle cut her off.

"Lucy didn't do anything, this was all my idea! I was just curious as to what you were talking about…" She admitted solemnly. "We didn't overhear much, just something about us being too young and what not."

"We're sorry." Lucy whimpered. Her parents said nothing and Lucy worried that if she looked up, she'd see disapproval on their faces.

Suddenly she heard Michelle cry out and looked up worriedly, only to see their father holding her upside down with a playfully evil smile on his face.

"You'd better be sorry!" Layla laughed and Lucy looked up, only to shut her eyes tight in laughter as her mom attacked her belly with tickles. The children screeched and begged for their parents to stop with their games. When they were finally set down and released, the girls struggled to calm themselves down, giggling uncontrollably and breathing heavily.

"Now go on and play, we'll see you two at dinner." Jude said with a warm smile.

"Aren't you going to play?" Lucy asked disdainfully. Layla smiled and kneeled at the girl's side.

"Papa and I have to finish a few things up today, but we'll play all you want tomorrow." She said reassuringly and Lucy pouted in uncertainty.

"Pinkie promise?" Lucy asked and her mother smiled warmly, holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." She said and with a smile Lucy wrapped her little pinkie around Layla's larger one, shaking on it. Layla giggled at her eagerness before gently pushing her toward the older sibling. "Now go on, off with you." The princess's ran off whilst the queen stood beside her husband, smiling after them. However, that was when they ran into the older boy from before. Instinctively, Lucy hid behind her sister and Michelle held her siblings hand from behind herself.

"Good morning, princess's. What are you up to?" He asked, with a supposedly kind smile.

"Go away Bora, we don't want to play with you." Michelle said coldly.

"Oh, but we have so much fun," he said and turned his gaze to the smaller Heartfilia. "Don't we Lucy?" He questioned. Lucy shuffled closer to her sister and further from his gaze, making him pout.

"Why are girls so mean?" He questioned as he straightened himself. He looked to Michelle. "You really should be nice to me, or else you'll regret it."

"You're threats are merely empty words. If you wish to harm us, you will no longer be welcomed in this castle." Lucy looked up at her sister and saw her mother. She sounded so much like the kind queen, you could truly see and hear the resemblance. Lucy wanted to be like that too. The little girl straightened her back and stepped out to stand beside her sister, still grasping her hand for courage. Bora glowered at the girls.

"You won't always have that tough facade. One day, you'll learn I truly am stronger than you." He threatened and began to walk passed the girls. "Have a nice day." He said and walked away. Michelle looked behind and watched him turn a corner before releasing a sigh.

"I hate that guy." She grumbled and kneeled to be eye level with the smaller Heartfilia. "Are you okay Lucy?" She asked. The five year old nodded.

"I know I'm okay as long as you're here!" She exclaimed happily and Michelle smiled.

"I'll always be there to protect you from the scary monsters." Michelle smiled and rubbed her sister's head, making her laugh.

...

"Keep your head high and your back straight, Miss Lucy." Lucy tried doing as she was told, her tutor being very patient and gentle as the little girl had her weekly study. Once a week, she'd balance a book on her head, practice proper etiquette, and get ready to be a princess the closer she got to being of age.

The seven year old attempted to hold the book on her head in a steady position by keeping her back straight and head high. She never understood why his was necessary, nor why it was considered etiquette, but she knew that as a princess, she had to do as she was told.

Though, in eight years, her sister would be the crowned princess, next in line for the throne.

"You must keep your head high, to show your authority!" Her tutor commanded. She remembered her sister once asked what authority she had, the ten year old princess exclaiming that she had no authority over herself, so how could she over others. Her sister was so busy nowadays, she never had time to play anymore.

Lucy had to console herself with getting some of the servants to play with her. But most of the time, it was an old woman that spent time with her. They'd sit in the garden, Lucy would tell her about the stories she's read and the times she's shared with her family.

"_Are you looking for Master Jude, Miss Lucy?"_

But every now and again, the king, queen and princesses would all spend the day together. Michelle would pretend to be a dragon and run around, chasing her sister. Their parents would laugh and smile and tickle them.

These were the happy days in the castle. But the end of these days were soon upon them. But to the youngest daughter's knowledge, it was nothing of the sort.

One day, she skipped through the halls, ready to hear more stories from her literature teacher.

"_I'm sorry, but we will have to decline your lord's offer._" Lucy stopped in front of a door, suddenly feeling curious. She knew that was her mother's voice.

"_Our children are young, allow them to choose for themselves their suitors._" Jude agreed. Lucy pressed her ear to the door. She remembered her etiquette teacher talking about suitors, but she also remembered they weren't always something to be liked, not like the fairy tales made them out to be.

"_Of course my liege, I understand. I must say though, I am deeply disappointed in your decision. I will take all the necessary precautions._" Lucy did not recognize this stranger's voice. But it was deep and smooth, eerily so. Lucy heard footsteps approach the door and backed away. The door swung open to reveal a tall, muscular man, dressed in noble's finery and a heavy sword at his side. His hair was held up in a choppy, white fringe, hanging down the length of is back. His steel blue eyes flit to the princess's and for a moment Lucy stared into them.

They made her feel cold inside. It reminded her of the time when she locked herself in the garden one cold, snowy morning. She held her breath as he held her gaze.

Finally, the man walked off, the nineteen year old Bora trailing behind him, a dark snicker on his face. But still, Lucy found nothing to be wrong.

Not until that day.

It was that day that her mother dragged her through the halls, that day that the fire licked at her arms and the man stood above her mother.

The day Bora killed the queen.

A loud cry of anguish captured Lucy's attention and she looked to see her father and sister. Her father brandished his sword and ran at the tall boy. Bora lifted his blood soaked blade and parried the attack, grinning as Michelle ran to her sister.

The young man easily over powered the king and held him to the ground, stepping on his throat.

"Father!" The princesses cried out.

"Bora!" The same man as before called out. Lucy looked, seeing those blue irises narrowed at the black haired man, shining against the flames. Bora looked as well, his expression dropping into one of respect.

"My lord." He bowed his head.

"Look at the mess you've made." The man said, approaching the queens limp form. Lucy watched with horror and confusion as he kicked her and the queen did not stir. The man then looked up. "Leave the king to me." He said. "Take care of the girls." Bora nodded and released the blonde man. Bora briskly walked over to the princesses and Michelle shielded her sister. Bora grabbed one of each girl wrists and they fought.

"No!" They cried and screeched. Jude made to get up and defend his daughters, but a heavy boot landed in the middle of his back, ceasing such movement.

"Please, I beg of you! I'll do whatever you want, just please spare my daughters!" He pleaded desperately. Lucy cried out painfully as Bora's grip on her wrist tightened.

"Wait!" The white haired man commanded. Bora froze and turned to face the man.

"You promised I could kill these girls." Bora said.

"And kill them you shall," The man started and turned the king onto his back. "If this man does not agree to our terms."

"What terms are these?" Jude rasped.

"You must pledge allegiance to me." The man said, a stoic expression on his face. "You and your daughters must serve me unconditionally and without struggle. Only then will I spare your life." Jude flit his eyes to his daughters, a conflicted expression on his face. Then his eyes turned back to the steel blue of his castles attacker.

"It shall be as you decree… My liege." Jude said.

With that, Jude's crown was plucked from his head and what remained of the royal family was put to work as servants in the very castle they once ruled. Lucy's eyes grew cold and lifeless, as if she were merely an empty shell, her mind always turning back to the past. She noticed nothing, felt no joy, no excitement, only dread, finally realizing her mother was never coming home.

The moment Jude had his daughters alone, he kneeled in front of them, turning to the oldest first.

"Michelle, I would never wish these painful memories on either of you, but I must ask you, when the time comes, will you guide Lucy on the path that will lead to our kingdoms freedom once more?" Jude asked. Michelle stared at him in confusion.

"Of course father, but why should there be need. Once Lucy grows older, she will not need it, surely. With everything she's seen, that we've seen—"

"She shouldn't have to live with those memories." He said. Michelle's eyes widened and Lucy felt numbly confused.

"Father, you can't possibly be suggesting—"

"It is the only way to ensure your safety. When she reaches those years of independence, I cannot have her acting out on her own. She'll get you both killed and I can't bare that." Jude said and dropped his head. "That… and it's painful to see her expression devoid of the happiness it once held."

"But you realize the cost it will take. Even if she were to gain her true childhood back—"

"Michelle, please! I know the repercussions, but I can see no other way. Please… I just want at least one of my little girls back…" Michelle hesitated before her shoulders relaxed and she nodded her head. Jude then turned to his youngest daughter, brushing an aged hand on her cheek.

"It is time to put your heart at ease, my lucky girl." He smiled before a solemn expression took his face once more. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me some day, Lucy." He said and raised both hands to her face.

…

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, feeling her lashes heavy with tears, her heart aching with a heavy and fresh grief. She sat up and tucked her head in her knees, sobbing quietly.

"Father…" She whispered sadly. Natsu stood outside her tent, hand raised to grasp the cover that blocked his entrance. He recoiled his hand and hunched his shoulders as he listened to her hushed cries and smelled her heavy tears.

He supposed it wouldn't hurt to let her come to him for a change.

And with that thought he walked away, letting a piece of the armor encasing his heart crumble at the crying girl's feet.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapter. I was so excited to put it up I didn't edit it and simply posted, so feel free to tell me in the reviews if you see any mistakes or if you are confused about something. To make up for how cold I made Natsu in the last chapter, I added a sort of softer action in this one. All will be clear to you in due time, my lovely's. I really appreciate your continued support. I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to submit some art for this story! I'll be all too happy to credit you!


End file.
